Megaman X Vengeance
by Gardian X
Summary: Takes place after MMX8 & has some spoilers,'could he fight against his own destiny? X wasn't sure. He would have to learn if he could and soon...' Has some slightly complicated ideas Finally Finished 7100 plus hits! Now has a rewrite. Please check it out instead.
1. prolouge

Authors note: I do NOT own X, Zero, or anyone else in the Mega man X series. Mega man X belongs to CAPCOM not me. Incidentally this is just a fanfic and has no real relevance to CAPCOM or Mega man X.

Mega Man X Vengeance

Prologue

"Awakening….That's how Lumine described it. If he's right then what are we doing?" X thought as the elevator shot towards Earth, while X was lost in his thoughts. Zero quietly walked up behind X and said "I bet your thinking about what Lumine said a while ago. Well don't let it get to you. Turning into Sigma could hardly be called evolution."

Turning Zero continued "Anyway X even if we are destined to join the scrap heap when that evolutionary step does come about-" X's Eyes widened in surprise at Zero's words "-we still have to fight not only against mavericks but our own destiny as well."

When the time came? X had a feeling that time was close. Could he fight his own destiny? X wasn't sure. He would have to learn if he could and soon…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Last Straw

He was tired of running. His people had to hide in underground shelters or flee to space. Because, of the Eurasia incident and the ensuing pollution humans had lost almost everything. To make matters worse no sooner than had the pollution been removed Red Alert fought against the maverick hunters in a massive war that they had called a 'duel'. Next the new generation Reploids went berserk. The promised 'safe' new Reploids were capable of going maverick anyway and the hunters had that monster Zero… General Corian stood up in front of his fellow humans. "Enough is enough! Must humanity-the supreme race suffer needlessly for eternity? The world was not ready for Reploids. We must cleanse this world and rebuild. Then, we can think of that 'species' again."

"What do you propose Sir?" a soldier asked him.

"Reploids must die-every Reploid. Even the hunters."

A collective gasp went through the building.

"General Corian you have gone insane!" The President exclaimed.

"No I haven't. This is for our liberty and security. We must battle for our own individual rights and our own survival." He responded.

"You are using the words of repliforce's former General?" President Jack seemed stunned.

"Irony is it not? They attempted to destroy us and their words will be used to destroy them. I tire of this game Jack. What have Reploids brought besides destruction and chaos? Nothing! The human population dwindles while Reploids multiply and mavericks are born in their wake. I am tired of seeing us bow to Reploids. I'm tired of hiding and I'm tired of humans dying. No more war must come!" He shouted passionately.


	3. Chapter 2

Megaman X Vengeance

Chapter 2

Unheard of

X Sighed. He was back at hunter base. Peace had been restored. X wondered how long it would last.

"X!" Alia shouted over the intercom. Alia only shouted when something was terribly wrong.

It looked like peace was already over-again. War for a year and peace for… about three days.

"Yes Alia?" X said wearily.

"There is a huge Maverick outbreak in Medical! Please get there X!" Alia told him. X's heart dropped all the way down to his EAS (Emergency Acceleration System that was in his boots).

"I'm on my way Alia."

Upon arriving X realized that the damage was vast. The mavericks-former hunters X saw literally tore Medical apart-and anyone there as well Reploid or human. X glanced around and noticed Zero and Axl protecting the last two remaining humans from a group of former hunters who were led by Volt Scorpion and Flame Stallion. X ran to help them but a gold 'glob'-that was the best explanation X had-appeared in front of him. X coolly shot at the thing but the shot was absorbed by the jelly-like Maverick. X was shocked that it was absorbing the attacks inflicted against it. Then X realized that it was familiar to him so X jumped back and rapidly went through his memory banks.

"Oh great this is going to take a wile." X thought as he recognized the Maverick type.

"X this is Alia. I've analyzed that Maverick and found out that the Blade armor is the only way to take that thing down. Use the giga attack when the eye appears."

"Got it." X replied as a bright flash of light surrounded X.

When the light receded X stood garbed in the powerful Blade armor. The glob threw a sub glob at X. X easily jumped over the attack. Then X saw his chance. The glob had opened its eye to see were its advisory. Dashing close to it X's Buster formed a blade. X knew the time was right. He swung his buster at the glob and the multiple bladed attack struck true. Then the glob did what every Maverick that faced X did- it exploded. When X was able to see again Zero and Axl's battle had already ended.

"Pity they went maverick. Ah well it was a nice little fight." Zero noted.

"I prefer to fight Mavericks that are not former hunters." Axl replied bitterly.

"What else is there in life besides fighting? I once thought there was something else. I was wrong." Zero replied.

"Zero you and I are going to have to have a little talk soon" X noted.

"Again?" Zero replied sourly.

"Yes again."

"X Signas wants to talk to all of you. You know were he is-Layer and Palette will contact Zero and Axl."

"Okay Alia."

When X arrived at the command center his eyes unthinkingly drifted towards Alia.  
"X? Are you all right?" Signas asked.

"Yes" X replied as he looked at the commander of the Maverick Hunters.

"We are here Sir." Axl said as he entered the room with Zero.

"Good. Now to business. Because of the outbreak of mavericks under our very noses the humans are outraged. They have declared war on our race"Everyone went extremely quiet. Finally Zero broke the silence "What are your orders?"

"That's the problem I don't have any at this time. I'm going to send a diplomat to their leaders-President Jack and their General Corian. I unfortunately have no one capable of going so I need some advice." Signas explained.

"I'll go" X said.

"X! It's too dangerous for a hunter that is known about." Alia sounded terrified.

"Signas, Alia I have to do this I don't want to have to fight again. And besides diplomacy is something I would rather do anyway"

"X. That's not diplomacy for you it would be suicide" Alia responded.

"What do you mean?" X asked.

"They have issued orders to terminate you, Zero, and Axl at first sight- no questions asked. You can't go!" Alia looked like she was about to cry.

X said nothing for a moment before looking at Signas.

"….Prepare the transporter."

"You heard Alia X" Signas protested.

"I did and that is why I must go they would not listen to a nobody anyway. I am the only one who can do this."'

"Do not set the transporter up Navigators." Signas ordered.

"Yes sir." Layer acknowledged

"Okay!" Palette agreed

"Thank you sir." Alia said relived.

X glanced at the commander "Fine I will go by foot."  
X turned and walked out the door.

"X! Stop!"

X ignored Sinas and the door shut behind X.

"I can't believe it." Alia said shocked.

"I can" Zero replied calmly.

"Why?" Signas asked.

"X believes this is the right thing to do. He cannot turn from the path he believes is right. No matter what."

"Your right." Alia conceded.

"X is that way. I remember that he would not let me into the hunters and I just recently realized why. He didn't want me to see what he had. But I know that this is my job-thanks again Signas for making me a hunter." Axl said.

X hated going against orders but this was too important. X thought about Alia "Sorry Alia." He said as he streaked off on his ride chaser. X felt bad that he had probably hurt Alia. She sure was something special. X shook his head and activated the scanner to find the Human army. It was not far from X and it was heading towards him.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Serious Negotiations

"What were the casualties?" Signas asked.

"All but two humans." Zero replied grimly.

"There were over 200 hundred people and Reploids in there!" Alia whispered in a horrified voice.

"I know." Zero replied quietly

"Commander I've finally located X!" Alia sounded relived.

"So X is still alive. That is good." Zero murmured

"Alia, X ignored orders and as such no one is supposed to help him. However, even if I should stay here and make sure you keep communication silence I need to leave and I won't be back for quite a while. Alia, don't do anything foolish." Signas said as he left the room.

"Alia you know what that means, right?" Axl asked Alia while grinning.

"He is supporting you and X while still staying in regulation." Zero noted.

"X and I?" Alia looked confused.

"Don't worry about it. But, if I were you I would give X a long ranged hand." Zero said while looking at the communication server.

"Right." Alia agreed as she attempted to contact X.

X was attempting to hide his location or at the very least block communications. He didn't want his friends in trouble with command. However, he knew the blocks he had made would not last if the three navigators put their minds to it.

"Soon it may not matter" X thought grimly.

A noise told X that he was almost there. X glanced down at the ride chasers control panel and knew that the navigators had found him. But, in ten minutes he would be at the human army headquarters. So far he had gotten through the barriers by what seemed to be pure coincidence and the only one that had stopped him let him go through anyway. That was strange seeing as they were supposed to kill him at first sight. X shrugged and continued going toward the human base.

"…can you….me?" Alia's voice come over his helmet communications.

X didn't answer he didn't want her involved. A few minutes later he heard her voice again.  
"X I know that you can hear me so answer please!"

X knew that she was not going to let him off easy so he answered.

"This is X."

"Why did you jam us?" Alia demanded.

"I didn't want you involved."

"X that was stupid." Axl chided him.

"Look I'm on the door step of the human headquarters so lets save this talk for latter."

"X just do me a favor and don't ever go on a suicidal mission again." Zero growled.

"If I can manage it." X replied wryly as he stopped his ride chaser near the human headquarters. He then got off his ride chaser and walked toward the door.

"Halt! This is the HLA command center! Restricted access!" a guard barked.

X smiled inwardly. He knew how to deal with this problem. It wouldn't be hard for him.

"All right I'll go." X walked away until he went around a corner.

X then activated 'Time Stop' and dashed into the command center while everyone was frozen. After, entering the building X released Time Stop and remembered Dark NecroBat A.K.A. 'Dark Dizzy'. The one who had 'given' him that ability X sighed as he started looking for the President and the General as well.

"X try the door to your left." Alia suggested.

X went to the left and opened the door.

"What the!" A man exclaimed as the door swung open.

X saw that the man who had almost shouted was none other than General Corian. He was standing just a few feet away from a huge desk that had a chair behind it. X made a mental note to thank Alia for the millionth time. She had saved him hours of work and that was something he was always grateful for.

"X I knew you were a good hunter but I didn't know you were a good assassin as well." General Corian growled.

"General." X nodded in a respectful way.

"It doesn't seem like you are here to kill me. So if you aren't here to do so then why are you here X?"

"I'm here to talk to you and the President as well."

"Talk! A maverick hunter doesn't know how to talk only how to kill!"

"No! Hunters exist to defend People and Reploids!" X objected

"Don't lie to me!"

"I do not lie. I am here to ask if there is any way that you will stop your war against Reploids?"

"None!"

"So unwavering" X murmured then speaking louder X said "I never thought this would happen. So who will die first? Will it be the civilian? Will it be the Mavericks? Or will it be me? If you must kill me very well but remember the actions you perform today will be remembered for the rest of eternity."

"Corian!" An unfamiliar voice called.

"Oh it's you." Corian grunted lazily.

"Yes me! Stand aside! I will handle this!"

"All right Mr. President." Corian was clearly irritated.

Another man walked into the room. He wore a dark navy blue suit. General Corian angrily shoved the President out of his way and stormed out of the room. The President sighed audibly and sat in a chair behind the central desk.

"Commander X of the Seventeenth Unit?" President Jack asked X.

"That's me." X confirmed.

"Why are you here?"

"Why else?-to stop a war."

"Ahh…Unfortunately I can't stop the war. I maybe President but I have very little power in times of war."

"Blast…Honestly we hunters don't want to fight humans." X admitted.

"I can buy you some time though. I will wring a concession to let the hunters live until we defeat the mavericks that are all over the Earth and in the mean time you need to find out why the hunters in your base went maverick-we might get some leverage; ok?" The President told him.

"I see. All right. How long will take your forces to destroy the Mavericks?"

"Not all that long we are well equipped."

Right. I need to inform head quarters." X stood up and said "Thank you." After that he opened the door and left.

NOTE: Reviews are accepted be as mean as you like... However, no reviews with swearing will be read. I like reviews, please send them. I wish I could own MMX and the like...Maybe one day...


	5. Chapter 4

Mega Man X Vengeance

Chapter 4

World in Chaos

X was going at top speed on his ride chaser he had to get back fast. X knew he could not fail otherwise… X shook of the horrific thought and attempted to contact HQ.

"This is X reporting in. Sorry about the inconvenience."

"This is Alia what did you learn? Where you successful in the negotiations?"

"Not entirely- we hunters have work to do."

"Oh great… I have to break contact sorry; X." Alia sounded worried.

After she broke contact a new voice that X did not recognize came over the communications.

"This is the Maverick Hunter regulation board. X you have disobeyed a direct order-consider your career as a Hunter terminated. Any information you have given to the Maverick Hunters during your insubordination will be terminated. Also, the Maverick hunters Zero and Axl are released from the Maverick Hunters for their willing cooperation. The Navigators Alia, Layer, and Palette are removed from the hunters for their willing assistance of you. However, the mentioned names will not be dishonorably discharged due to the fact that all of you have given years of loyal service. You are required to remove all personal possessions from the HQ within 24 hours. Have a good day."

X was shocked. He silently berated himself for allowing them to aid him. Sure, they took some time to convince him but he should have remained adamant. With a heavy heart X continued towards the HQ- his former home. He increased the speed of his ride chaser and in no time he had gotten back.  
"Commander X your back!"

"Yes I am but I am no longer Commander of the seventeenth unit."

"Sir in my eyes you will always command me and the 17th!"

"Thank you Arcmidas, but I am not even a hunter anymore." X said wearily

"What! Sir, did you quit? No don't quit we need you!"

"I was fired." X replied in a dead voice.

"Zero and Axl can't do all the work Sir!"

"They are no longer hunters either. Also, don't ask about the Navigators."

"What all of you were removed from the hunters? No! If that's the case I quit in objection!"

"No my friend the hunters need you too much. Stay and fight for the right Archmidas."

Without giving him any time to object X walked out of the hangar and went to his room to gather his things. After that he went to get on his vehicle. He knew that the hunters and navigators would go their separate way as soon as they could why-would they stay in a group? Everyone had to get settled first. Anyway, this was terrible he felt bad about being the reason Zero would have to leave the hunters. He loved to fight. At least that's what one would think at first glance.

Who would defend Earth from Sigma now? Then X got an idea. Maybe they wouldn't have to separate. X spun and dashed off to find Zero, Axl, Layer, Palette, and….Alia. X smiled inwardly. He had thought of something that they would probably like.

To X's surprise he found them all in the command center.

"What took you so long X?" Axl asked.

"Huh?" X was confused

"Yeah! We were waiting!" Palette exclaimed.

"X kick it into gear." Zero chided

"Well you took a while." Layer noted.

"Hey give X a break" X instantly recognized that voice and he loved to listen to it- even if she was angry at him.

"Yes mighty Alia." Axl said bowing towards her in a mocking way.

"Axl if you know what's good for you-you would quiet down." Alia said in a deadly quiet voice

"Yes ma'am."

"O-okay then. I am sorry everyone for getting you all kicked out of the hunters. I can never repay that debt I owe for that." X apologized in a sad voice.

"Don't worry about it. Did you get any information or anything at all for this?" Zero forgave him and asked a question at the same time. That was typical of him.

"Yes I did. I bought us some time and a chance to save all Reploids."

"Wow. Well done X." Axl congratulated him.

"Alia can I ask a favor of you?" X asked.

"Anything." She replied.

"To save reploids we need to find the cause of why the hunters here went Maverick. So this is my request: one can you find a way to let Signas know about it and two: help us find a way to start learning the truth."

"Nothing easier well at least with request number one. Number two will be harder." Alia answered.

"Hold off on that one then." X said.

"Okay." Alia nodded and went over to a computer to contact Signas.

"Axl do you remember Red Alert?" X asked.

"Duh."

"I think we need to do something like that."

"What do you mean X?" everyone asked him.

"If we are organized in a force that can fight and uncover information then we can still help the world." X explained.

"That's illegal!" Palette protested.

"Do you want Reploids to be exterminated?" X asked bluntly.

"No but still…"

"I know." X replied simply.

"I don't know about the others X but I'm in." Zero spoke.

"Thanks Zero."

"You two alone? You gatta be kidding me! You need more than two I'm coming as well!" Axl added.

"You will need a navigator. I shall provide my assistance as well." Alia said.

"Alia can't do it all. I'll come too." Palette piped up.

"I will join you as well." Layer announced.

"Thanks guys." X whispered in an overcome voice. They all were willing to sacrifice everything to help.

"I hate to break up the meeting but we should go. We need to set up a base and I have delivered the message to Signas so there is no reason to be here." Alia said.

"She's right. Are you all ready my stuff is packed and on my ride chaser." X stood up.

"Packed and ready." Palette, Axl and Layer all said at once. They quickly stood.

"I'm ready." Zero said standing.

"My stuff is packed but I need transportation." Alia ruefully admitted while she stood and faced X.

"That's okay I thought that might happen someday. I bought a spare ride chaser. Can you drive one?" X asked.

"Yes."

"Okay then let's go to town and meet at… the café on Z street." X said.

They left the room and each picked up their stuff while X waited in the hangar. X pulled out his spare ride chaser and inspected it carefully. It was just fine. X was glad.

A few minutes later they met in the hangar, got on their own ride chasers and sped towards town.


	6. Chapter 5

Mega Man X Vengeance

Chapter 5

New Beginnings

X, Zero, Axl, Alia, Layer, and Palette were all sitting at a large table in the 'Café' in truth it was an extremely sophisticated diner. The ex-Maverick Hunters were all looking at X. He could tell they wanted him to speak. So he did.

"My good friends and associates I stand before you with these requests- number one do I have to make a formal speech?" X asked desperately. Everyone laughed at X's attempt at escaping the formal speech that haunted every leader worldwide.

"Just do it X- so the records show our organization in good light." Alia said quietly.

X knew not to cross her. When she spoke in that quiet voice everyone-even Zero started looking for cover. She somehow could scare veteran hunters with ease.

"All right Alia. Your command is my duty." X replied hastily.

"Good. Now that's cleared up why don't you make your wonderful speech?" Alia smiled at him cheerfully.

"Comrades we are gathered together to form a more effective protection of Humanity and Reploids alike. Let us push forward with dignity and honor. From this moment we are joined together in a common cause. While we are no longer a part of the hunters we can still protect and serve every individual."

"Nice speech X!" Axl said cheerfully.

"What will we call ourselves? The former hunters?" Palette asked with a small frown.

"No that is a horrible name." Axl protested.

"That can be worked on later. Right now we need a base of operations." X said before anyone could speak again.

"That's right. Any ideas X?" Layer asked.

"Yes I have an idea but it might be one you all will object with."

"What's the idea X?" Zero prodded.

"A small home or apartment with enough rooms for us, a room for communications and research, and a room for interaction between us is what I suggest. About eight rooms total." X answered.

"A house?" Axl asked confused.

"It is not like we need a warehouse. But we could use a garage as well." X noted.

"X I like the idea." Zero commented.

"Same here." Palette added.

"It is a wise decision" Layer noted.

"I am all for it." Alia agreed.

"Okay X it will do." Axl said.

"Good, now we need to find this home or apartment that will suit us. Zero could you look in the north section of town?"

"Sure."

"Axl could you look in the east?"

"What? Me? Okay!" Axl agreed.

"I will look in the West." X added and continued.

"Alia would you look in the south?"

"Yes." She replied simply.

"Layer and Palette I need you two to start looking at computers and the like."

"Fine." Layer replied in her cool voice.

"Will do X!" Palette said cheerfully.

All of them left the café and went their separate ways. X had designated that the café would be their return spot in three hours or earlier if they had finished their designated tasks. Even though this town was emptying out due to the upcoming war and the large maverick outbreaks in the area he was totally unsuccessful and that was being kind to himself he admitted ruefully. When X looked at his clock again he realized, with some horror he was going to be late to report to the others about his search if he didn't move along right away.

"X late again." Zero mocked the weary former hunter.

"Don't start." X sighed but continued "Any luck?"

"Thanks to my impressive skills I located an ideal base." Zero said arrogantly.

"What is it like?" X asked.

"Nine rooms, a garage that can hold up to four family cars, a basement, and four rooms upstairs."

"How much?" X asked warily.

"Ten thousand Zenny." Zero replied.

"Not a terrible price. Is it in good shape?" X asked.

"Not the best it would take a couple hundred Zenny to fully restore it."

"How much do think the total would be for buying and fixing it up?"

"Ten thousand five hundred." Zero replied.

"Not bad." X noted.

"Sorry X I had no luck." Alia said as she was given time to talk.

"It's okay. We are a team after all." X said to her.

"I think Zero has done good for once-he bested me at something." Axl teased.

Zero just shook his head. X was curious about Axl and Zero's friendship- this was different. Zero was considered cold and heartless and Axl cheerful and friendly. How did they become friends? As a matter of fact how had X and Zero become friends? This was strange X thought. No matter-Zero was his friend and he wanted to help Zero to the best of his abilities.

"Let's go buy us a base." X said to the group that was chattering in front of him.

"Okay." The group said in unison.


	7. Chapter 6

Mega Man X Vengeance

Chapter 6

Preparing for the War Ahead

That night the group had gathered in the living room. The base had very little so far. Unfortunately, that included furniture. They had not had time to buy anything besides the house before the shops closed. So the companions were not exactly 'happy campers'. X sighed and stretched. It was not the HQ by any stretch of the imagination but it was better than living out on the street. X smiled faintly to himself. X remembered the look on the faces of his friends when he revealed that he had a huge account in his name. He had saved almost everything that he had earned in the Hunters and he had also made investments. That made X very wealthy. What surprised him is that he didn't ever know what he was going to use all that wealth for. He was glad he had saved all those years. It would help them all now.

"Good night everyone. I think I will turn in early." X said standing. He turned and went to his room. He had let the others choose first. X had ended up with a room upstairs. That was fine with him. It might have been small but that did not matter. He wouldn't be spending much time in here anyway. He had a great view though. X looked out the window. The stars had already filled the sky. The sun had set earlier than usual and he was treated to the night sky. While the city below him was quieter than usual tonight was strange. No today was strange X amended. X picked a corner of the room and sat. There he rested that night.

The next morning X came into the living room to see that the Navigators had slept very little. The way they moved and their eyes were quiet testimony to their sleepless night. X smiled and asked cheerfully "Have a good night sleep?"

"X be quiet." Layer said tiredly.

"Ohh I'm sorry. You didn't sleep well?" X replied in an innocent voice.

"That is enough X." Zero said as he walked in.

"Actually I was almost finished." X objected.

"Really?" Axl asked sarcastically.

"Really." X stated in his calm voice.

"X why don't we just get to work?" Zero suggested.

"Right. All right I will give you enough Zenny to get the necessary things for your rooms. After that we can start looking at furniture together. I realize that the Navigators will probably want to have very nice furniture. We all are living here so let us get things that we will at least agree with."

"X might make a good leader." Axl whispered dubiously to Zero.

"He has an eye for details." Zero noted.

"Axl I know you want to talk about the qualities in a leader but we need to start getting this place ready." X spoke emotionlessly as he started giving out Zenny. Great they were looking at him for the role of leadership-he thought it might happen. All he had done was wanted to get the base ready and hand the leadership over to another. X realized it might be harder to get away from leading this time. He could use a challenge though. It would keep him sharp-he just hoped he would succeed in the end.

After that day the group spread out their newly furnished 'base'-it was more a home than anything else however. The Navigators were happy and ecstatic over the computer system X had bought. It was almost as good as the one at the hunter base. X had spent more on it than the house. The group had started repairs on the place and it was looking better. It wouldn't be long before they could start creating the organization. Just one question filled X's mind that night as he sat on his recovery bed. What would they name themselves?

Alia was grateful to X. He had given them a home and a purpose. She had been sure he would come through for them all. He didn't disappoint her or anyone else in the group. Right after they had been discharged she hadn't known what to do with the rest of her life. But, she decided to hear what X might have to say when he came back. She had expected an apology. That was X's personality after all but what she had not expected was X's idea of creating a new group that would do what the hunters did. It was not really legal but it was right thing to do. Alia was willing to follow X to the end if necessary. She just wondered how to get him to accept his role as leader in their group. It would not be easy.

In Zero's dreams that night he saw a figure that had haunted him for years. Not because it was evil but because what he had done. The person was a Reploid. She was shorter than him and she had long, brown hair. Her eyes were intensely blue and just seeing her broke his heart anew. Zero's eyes snapped open. Zero quickly sat up.  
"Iris" He whispered. Why did he do what he did? He had killed a remarkable female. One he had loved with all of his heart. "It was his duty." He had told himself. It never had worked and he did not expect it to work in the future either.  
"Iris I'm sorry. I won't ever forget you." Zero whispered sadly while lying back down.

Palette was tired-after all it had been a long day. Her bed was comfortable. How in the world was X so smart when it came to money? He was a sharp trader and he got Zenny to go farther than she thought possible.

When she had been fired from the hunters she was scared and didn't know were to turn. She couldn't just walk up to her father's door and say "Hi dad. I need a place to stay because I was fired from the Maverick Hunters." Her dad would have been shocked and angry. He might have even disowned her. Her father was not kind. He wasn't abusive he just did not care about her. She was the 'defect' in his eyes. She felt glad when X offered a solution to them all.

The next morning everyone was up early. That was surprising to X he thought they would take it easy. Everyone was in the living room. Alia sat on the couch, While Layer sat on a simple chair-she was inspecting her rapier, Zero stood in the corner watching everyone, Axl however seemed nervous about something and kept nervously glancing at a smirking Palette. X could tell she was up to something but X had other concerns. He walked to the middle of the room and while he hated talking like a leader he wanted to finish the job that they had started.

"Everyone, Thank you for cooperation to our group. We need to spend today in repairs and in thought to the name we will be calling ourselves."

X could practically hear their inaudible groans.

"Repairs… That figures." Zero muttered.

"Let's get started." Axl said sadly.

The day was difficult for them all but they finished the day with a building that was fully restored. After all, they were the best Maverick Hunters and Navigators that had ever lived and were by far faster than Humans.

"I don't envy repair Mechs anymore." Axl groaned as he collapsed on a chair.

"I'll second that. X, next time we need repairs on the base hire some Mechannaliods instead." Zero grumbled while sitting in another chair.

"X I am not ever going to do that again." Palette said adamantly.

"Looks like you guys are tired. Go to bed all of you after all you have earned it."

"Good night." Alia responded and fell asleep on the couch.

"Umm… I think I pushed you all too hard?" X suggested in his own tired voice.

"Nah… Good night." Axl said as the awake group walked off except X.

"Hey what about Alia?" X asked.

"Good night X." The group said in unison.

"H-hey we can't leave her on the couch!" X protested to them. However, they ignored him.

X thought to himself and knew there were only two options-they were both obvious one was-leave her there or two-pick her up and carry her to her bed. X felt nervous about that. However, they were teammates-a united guard. He sighed and quietly said "Alia please don't wake up." X went over to the couch and easily lifted her up and carried her to her room.


	8. Chapter 7

Mega Man X Vengeance

Chapter 7

Maverick Hunter HQ Under Fire

While the former hunters were working on their base the Maverick Hunters had their own work to do.  
"Sir! They have us outgunned! Our left flank is being slaughtered! We can't hold them for long! If only X and Zero were here sir…" Signas heard over the communications array.

"They have broken into our final outside line of defense sir."

"Hold them for just a few more minutes men!" Signas shouted. Even as he shouted this an explosion rocked the hunter base.

"Armaidon patch me through to channel 32550 Code signature EMX."  
"Yes sir."

"Huh? Signas that sounds like a war." X said over the radio signal.

"It is my friend."

"Joy. Can't you take care of yourselves for four days?" X asked.

"Guess not. I will be blunt I need the assistance of your organization."

"How did you-?"

"-find out? A certain blonde haired lady told me."

"Ohhh. I see All right then Blitzkrieg is at your service Signas."

"Great. Thanks my old friend."

"Start looking for us."

Just a few moments after the call X and the other scrambled. X was glad that he had installed a transporter just a few minutes before Signas called. So The Navigators Set up the coordinates and the lightning warriors got to the Hunter base. It was chaos. Maverick Hunters were lying all over some moving, some not. Meanwhile the Mavericks were attacking in force.

"Guys you know what to do. After the battle pick up any spare weaponry and Zenny without dishonoring the dead and wounded." X said as he whipped out his X buster.

"All right X." Zero nodded while pulling out his Z-saber. Axl grabbed his pistols and then the fight began…

A few minutes into the fight X faced a giant Maverick Mechannaloid. It had a large particle beam cannon on it's back and was built like a turtle. Where it should have had a head it had a Vulcan Cannon. X frowned this was going to be fun…The Gatling gun like-Vulcan cannon shot round after round at X. X was glad that he had an EAS system in times like these . X was easily dogging the shots until an Explosion threw him into the air. While we was sailing through the air X was bombarded by multiple shots from the Mechannaloids Vulcan Cannon. It hit his blue armor and exploded upon contact... After hitting the ground X got back up painfully. X realized his right arm had taken terrible damage. Fortunately he could still fight. So X dashed up to the mechannaloid and after X got near it he flashed into his Falcon armor. X then fired its giga attack. Hundreds of energy shots pounded the Maverick in seconds and then the finishing beam struck. The Mech was enveloped in blue light as the energy beam struck it. After the light cleared the Mech was gone-completely gone. X panted while cradling his arm.

"Game…Over." X wispered as he changed back to his blue armor.

X then dashed off to the Maverick Hunter HQ while destroying any enemies in his way.

"Signas are you okay?" X asked the tired looking Hunter General.

"I have been better. So have you it seems." Signas noted looking at X's arm and armor.

"Just unlucky I guess." X shrugged.

"I don't buy it."

X grinned at his friend. They knew each other too well to try to hide secrets.

"I came to clear out any Mavericks in your base Signas and to ask you something."

"Let me guess…It is about the Medical incident."

"Yes."  
"You still are as serious as ever. I thought a few days of not working might have helped you out."

X just stared at his friend.

"Fine I will transfer the data through the EMX link."

"Thank you."

A young girl stood up from her position at the computers and turned to look at X.

"Sir is this X?"

"Yes Archmaidon it is."

"I thought we were not supposed to contact him sir."

"Signas you might have some trouble now that you contacted us."

"Nah X I will be fine. It was an emergency and I have been given almost total control of the Hunters yesterday and what they will do. But, I can't bring back hunters that have been discharged-that is one thing I still am unable to do. So I just hired you today to fend off an attack that was too big for just us." Signas explained.

"Hire?"

"I forgot to mention that you have been given eight thousand Zenny for your help as well as the information you asked for."

"Thanks Signas."

"You are welcome."

"I will make sure this place is cleared out." X said while dashing off.

X could feel his right arm pulsing with pain but X had more painful injuries before and so he continued on. By the time he was done clearing out the inside of the base it had grown quiet. X thought that it would be good to get a hold of everyone.

"This is X. Please report in everyone."

"X don't wait an hour and a half to contact your navigators." Alia said angrily.

"Sorry Alia." X apologized sincerely.

"This is Axl X I'm okay. Heh, I didn't even get a scratch!"

"This is Zero the Mission is complete right and before you ask I am just fine." Zero sounded slightly down.

"Zero what is wrong?" X asked.

"Tell you when we get back." Zero replied.

"X how are you doing?" Alia asked seriously.

"I have taken some damage but I am functioning all right." X did not want her to worry.

"Well come back to base everyone." Layer suggested.

"Yeah it's over." Palette agreed.

"Right let's head on back." X agreed before warping to their base."

When X came into the living room the first thing he saw was Alia looking at him. It took Alia a few seconds to realize that X's right arm was in tatters and his armor had substantial damage.

"Hi Alia!" X said in a winning tone.

"Some damage? That looks like considerable damage to me. Now X get to your room and wait for me there." Alia said in a deadly quiet voice vibrating with barely controlled emotions. X knew he was in trouble with her. He nodded not sure if he could speak and went to his room.

Alia went to her room and breathed in and out deeply a number of times trying to get her emotions under control. X got himself hurt on their first mission as Blitzkrieg. But, it was more than that. She clenched her hand into a fist and got herself under control. She could get angry at X after he was fixed up. So he went to his room after gathering her tools. X was standing there, his back to the door. His right arm let out an angry shower of sparks.

"Come here X." Alia commanded softly.

X turned and looked into her eyes. She also stared into his green eyes. They stood there just looking at one another for a few seconds until X glanced away. He looked embarrassed. Alia carefully grabbed X's right arm and inspected it. It would be fine after she would work on it. So she ordered him to lie on his bed and shut down his neuro computer. He complied and Alia began to work on his arm. He would wake up with his arm working fine and his armor ready to go.

"What I don't get is why did the Mavericks attack the Hunter base?" Axl asked Zero while they relaxed in the Living room.

"It might have been they wanted revenge." Zero shrugged.

"But Mavericks only attack in coordination when they have a leader." Axl objected.

"I know and that has me worried." Zero admitted.

"Calm down guys. You guys defeated Sigma and Lumine they can't come back right? They said so themselves. So this probably was a once in a lifetime happening right?" Palette sounded as if she was trying to convince herself as well as them.

"I hate to tell you this but Mavericks lie all the time. I trust Sigma when he is dead as much as I trust him when he is alive." Zero said.

"But you don't trust Sigma." Axl replied.

"I thought that was obvious. Congratulations, Axl you won the award for being the densest person here."

"Ouch, I deserved that didn't I?" Axl winced.

"Yes you did."

Layer was busy looking at the information Signas had sent to her. It just did not add up. She needed more information. Perhaps the team needed to make a stop at the coordinates Signas indicated. But, it was swarming with mavericks and a number of high level Mech guards. That would not be easy to go through. They needed a good plan and every one at full strength. Layer pulled up the development screen and started to work on her newest idea.

REVIEWS ARE NICE. I STILL WISH THAT I OWNED MEGAMAN AND THE LIKE... BUT I DO NOT... PLEASE SEND IN REVIEWS! GARDIAN X


	9. Chapter 8

Mega Man X Vengeance

Chapter 8

The Chaos in a Reploids Soul.

Alia smiled to herself. Her work was done X was as good as new. His arm that had nearly fallen off was back in working order. Alia also reinforced his entire body with an enhanced version of Titanium X alloy. It was the most advanced alloy on the face of the planet. It had unparalleled strength and durability. He could probably get hit by a particle beam cannon three times and survive it. Alia would wake him up soon. Until then she needed to get some rest.

Zero was waiting for more action. Housework was dull after all. The skirmish at the hunter base was amusing but pointless. X had gotten all the fun fighting a giant Mechannaloid turtle. Zero wanted more battle-more fighting. It was all he had left. Ever since Iris died…

(Mere hours after Lumine's defeat.)

He was floating in an abyss. He couldn't see, and couldn't feel either.

"So this is death…" He thought to himself. But he was unwilling to die yet. He still had a job to do. Revenge… After all this time it still drove him forward. A bright red light blazed in his eyes and he knew his time had come to awaken and fulfill his destiny. It would take a great deal of effort but he knew it would be worth it. He would triumph at last.

X woke to see Alia sleeping peacefully in a chair next to him. She must have pushed herself too hard again. Alia seemed to do that a lot when she was working.

X sighed he realized he was going to have to carry her again… It seemed to be happening a great deal recently. Maybe he shouldn't have made the group so she could have lived free instead of working like this… X stood up and carefully lifted her up. He went towards her room but Axl ran into him. Axl obviously thought that X carrying the Navigator was hilarious and decided to torment X about it.

"Oh…X have you finally told her that you love her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"X don't play dumb everyone can see that you love her."

"I still don't know what you're talking about." X said in a nervous voice. Was he that obvious?

"Liar, your face proves otherwise." Axl noted X's embarrassed expression and the small amount of red on his face.

"Axl stop please."

"No not until you tell me the truth."

"No!"

"Fine I will just tell Alia for you."

X was shocked that he would even suggest that.

"Axl that is childish."

"So? I'm still a kid anyway Mr.ReallyOldMaverickHunterThatThinksofEveryoneButHimself. So I can do that."

"You might tear this group apart by doing things like that Axl." X said desperately grasping at a straw.

"Oh yeah… Well you still haven't said if you like her or not."

"And I am not going to." X replied while waling to Alia's room.

Alia woke in X's arms. She kept her eyes closed but she heard the conversation between X and Axl. She was surprised X did not say that she was just a friend. What was going on in that mind of his?

"Love? It is not possible is it? I can't fall in love…I have to fight…So others can love and not make the mistakes I made." X said sadly as he set her on her bed.

When X turned Alia watched him leave.

"X… Why do you think that? Axl was right you only think of others never yourself…X you deserve to live and love…" She said after he had shut the door.

Iris continued to haunt him. Why was she still in his mind? After all these years she still was the only one that he had ever loved or ever would. He could still remember her words "Then it's over…Everything… Forgive me Zero!" And they fought. Each time he stuck at her his heart broke. By the time he had defeated her Zero had wanted to die. Her defeat and death were his failure. He had lost. She was gone and there was nothing he could do. When X had met with Zero before they fought Sigma they both realized that they had been hurt one by a traitor and one by what he had done. That time they fought Sigma more fiercely than ever before. It had been his fault that Repliforce went to war.

It had led to her death. Sigma paid for his vicious plan. However he just came back again and again…

X knew that the others mattered. He just wanted them to be able to live and love in peace. Even if it meant his very life he wanted to bring them peace that they could enjoy.

"Why should I enjoy life when I failed too many lives that were depending on me? Their blood is on my hands…"

"Palette I need your help." Axl said to her after letting X go.

"How?"

"I want to get X to actuality enjoy life."

"That's a tall order Axl." Palette noted.

"If we could get him to at least accept his feelings for Alia I think things would go smoother."

"Not just him though. Alia really like X too."

"I didn't know that."

"I am around her more than you are. How much time do you spend with the Navigators?"

"Uhh…Practically none. Except you my friend." Axl admitted.

"Bingo. She really cares about X. Trust me."

"Okay Palette. If you say so."

"Now how shall we play matchmaker?" Palette asked.

He was the best Reploid Scientist at one time now he was ignored. After all they thought he had died. Wouldn't Zero and X be surprised? They had killed him-at least that's what they had thought. He smiled at the Reploid he was working on. Zero might even faint. He just was desperate to see that face on Zero. One of his former creations had given the ability that he needed to fulfill his plan.


	10. Chapter 9

Mega Man X Vengeance

Chapter 9

Revelations

Layer thrust her fist into the air. She had finally broken into the Maverick Databanks and she learned a great many things including that the data they needed was spread across a number of maverick fortifications. Blitzkrieg needed to infiltrate the bases, defeat the commanding officer and then gather the data before the place blows itself apart. They were closer to success then ever before. She knew they all would be happy that they were nearing the end of the search. Soon they could fight against the Maverick leaders and learn their plans. Naturally Zero would stop those plans. He always did. No Maverick could defeat him. No one could defeat Zero.

A Few Hours After Layer Broke Into the Databanks…

"Now that we know where the Mavericks are we can do something. So let us begin."

"Yeah! Let's end this X!" Axl said enthusiastically.

"Let it begin…and end!" Zero agreed.

"Zero, Axl we will strike the Maverick polar base first."

"No! It's too cold…" Axl wined.

"Fine. Just stop wasting time." Zero said as he walked towards the teleporter.

"Everyone. When we arrive contact a Navigator." X spoke softly.

However, they all heard him.

After fighting through the bases defenses and the cold as well they finally ran into an old 'friend'.

"Blizzard Wolfang!?! What are you doing here? And how are you even alive?" X asked.

"X….X you didn't actually think that you had killed me did you? I'm disappointed with you X. I can't be killed that easily." Wolfang laughed.

"Fine this time I will retire you and make sure you stay dead." Zero growled.

"Zero that is rude. Anyways can I ask why you are here? I am not a Nightmare Investigator anymore after all."

"We just want to look through your databanks is all." X replied.

"Sorry X but the data you are looking for is not in my databanks all the data here is about Gate…"

"Liar. You are a Maverick Wolfang." Zero glared at him.

"Zero you need to calm down. Otherwise, you might make a mistake. Those might kill you one day. Hunter X feel free to look into the databanks. But, I guarantee that what you are looking for is further on."

X nodded and walked over to the computer terminal. After thirty minutes he finally accessed the mainframe. The mainframe had only information on Wolfang's scematics.

"You were entrusted with your own DNA signature?" Zero asked in a baffled tone.

"Yes I was. Gate thought that I should be the one with the data. Who would look for the backup data of a Reploid in the Reploids own archives? It is unheard of."

"If you are still alive then I have a feeling that Gates other creations are as well…." X said.

"Naturally. However, not all of us lived. An example would be of the fool-Commander Yammark. I never did like that guy…The only way he would still be around is if Gate himself remade him. And as I recall you two killed Gate. Anyways, go further in for the data you need."

"Are you ignoring me Wolfang?" Axl demanded all of the sudden.

"Yes I am."

"Oh I see…Okay fine ignore me." Axl said moodily.

"That happens a lot." Zero noted.

(After argument between Zero and Axl-approximately a twenty-five minute fight.)

The still slightly irritated team Blitzkrieg continued forward. X realized out of no where that he had been here a long time ago… The cold breeze that emanated from the walls was still there as well even though it had been abandoned for a number of years.

"This is where I had my first real fight as a Maverick Hunter-my first winnable fight. Sadly it wasn't my last battle…"X sighed.

"Chill Penguin right? He was one of the best Hunters at one time. Axl you need to take notes here." Zero said.

"Why?" Axl asked.

"So you know if this topic comes up again." Zero replied.

"All right Zero."

After that they had lapsed into silence. The entire home of Chill Penguin was slowly decaying from the sands of time and the constant warfare on the surface of the world as well. The walls that were once solid, uncracked ice were now just shards and the ceiling was held up just by a number of weakening pillars that were spread randomly where the walls once stood.

"X! I'm getting a massive energy surge in your vicinity! Watch out!" Alia shouted over X communications.

A moment later a large amount of red energy shot from the floor and hit Zero. The shockwave that was emanated threw all three hunters in different directions. After X landed heavily he staggered back to his feet.

"It's a pity that you just won't die X. Even when Sigma killed Zero you just would never give up. You don't realize that it's your fault that peace is always destroyed. You just cling to life and give us mavericks a purpose. That purpose is to destroy you. I have hungered for your death for as long as I can remember…. Now I have the opportunity to kill you and restore peace to this miserable planet that is always in war. Thanks to you war still exists." An unusual voice spoke.

"No I only fight for peace!"

"And your fighting is what gives us mavericks motivation. It is because of you X mavericks still exist. Why don't you just die and let the Earth live? No one really cares about you anyways. They hate you and you know it. Why fight?"

X wasn't sure why he fought anymore. What if the maverick was telling the truth? If it was because of him that mavericks still existed then why should he live? He was endangering everyone he knew.

Zero staggered to his feet he had been hit by a 'massive energy surge'. Zero glanced around. When he sensed that he was not alone he grabbed his Z-sabre and ignited it.

"Come out right now!" Zero shouted.

"Zero!?!" Zero heard a voice that was unmistakable but at the same time impossible.

"It can't be…" Zero whispered.

But it was. Zero saw her step out from the shadows. It was the one he never forgot after all this time. Iris.

"Why Zero? Why did you kill him? Why!?!" Iris was crying.

"Am I still sane? Is it really you Iris and not my mind playing tricks on me?" Zero thought.

"I'm sorry Iris… I…"

"Then it's over…everything…"

"Not again!" Zero thought brokenly.

"No Iris I can't fight you! Not again… I can't do it again!" Zero cried out while weeping.

Iris came towards Zero…

Axl leapt to his feet. He had been separated from the others. After he got up Axl drew his pistols and looked around.

"Red! Is that you?" Axl exclaimed.

"Yes it is me."

Axl readied his weapons and aimed at Red.

"Red why did you do that? Why did you ask for the DNA data? It was too dangerous and you knew it what's more. Why?"

"My hand was forced Axl. The only way that I could save everyone was by obeying the 'professor'. He threatened to keep them in the condition that you saw them in later in you career at Red Alert. I had to. But now I am here to defeat the one who killed everyone."

"X?"

"Yes him-he was the one that encouraged Sigma to corrupt everyone in Red Alert.. He killed my only friends. Axl help me destroy him so Red Alert can rest in peace."

It had been hard to fight Red the first time. Red had been like his father. Now Red was pleading for his help. But Axl knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry Red. I won't help you destroy X. I can't let you kill him either. Even if I have to fight you again… X was there for me when Lumine attacked me. X has been a mentor as well…And a friend too. I don't have enough friends that you can kill one of them. Sorry Red…" Axl said as he readied his weapons.

"Fine then I will retire you… I hate to do this… but I must…"

IN RESPONSE TO A REVIEW I WILL SAY THIS TO THE-SUNTWIN YOU WERE RIGHT TO A POINT... HOWEVER, THIS STORY IS JUST GETTING WARMED UP. X, ZERO, AND AXL HAVE MUCH LEFT TO ACCOMPLISH... LUMINE ONLY HAS A MINOR PART IN THIS STORY ALSO SUNTWIN THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW MEGA4LIFE I THANK YOU AS WELL FOR THE REVIEWS. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE MOST RECENT INSTALLMENT OF "MEGAMAN X VENGEANCE" BY GARDIAN X. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE EVEN MORE FASINATING... PLEASE HOLD ON FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	11. Chapter 10

Mega Man X Vengeance

Chapter 10

Awakening

Axl fought fiercely but Red was stronger than Axl had ever thought was possible. Axl knew he had lost.

"Give up-you have lost Axl. Now help me or I will destroy you."

"Never! I can't give up." Axl struggled back up to his feet.

"…Fine then I will end it."

Red swung his dual scythe at Axl. Axl attempted to roll out of the way. However, Red was too quick.

"Ughhh…" Axl felt the blade cut through his armor.

Axl thought quickly and arrived at an idea.

"I can't beat you but can you beat yourself?" Axl shouted as he transformed.

"Interesting…You have my DNA?"

"I do." Axl replied as he swung his own dual-bladed scythe at Red.

Zero had stood there taking the blows from Iris. She did more damage now than last time… However, Zero couldn't hurt her again…

Finally Zero collapsed to one knee.  
"Iris… I'm sorry…"

"Before you die Zero I want you to know that I am not Iris." The pseudo-Iris shimmered and in her place was a Reploid that X, Zero, and Axl had destroyed just a few weeks ago.

"Lumine! You monster! I won't forgive this!"  
Zero stood and drew his Z-saber again.

"Hmph… You never give up do you? Fine I'll fight you one on one."

Zero-enraged at Lumine who had used Iris for his own ends fought furiously.

It didn't take long to defeat him.

"No not again…"

"You cannot defeat truth Lumine. That is the weakness of Mavericks. Truth is unconquerable" Zero surprised himself when he said that.

"Perhaps so…" Lumine whispered before he closed his eyes for the final time…

Axl had 'won' but he learned that 'Red' was just a copy of the original. He was just a new generation Reploid that went Maverick. Now he had to find the others…

A few moments earlier…

"Why can't I defeat you?" Red whispered.

"Red you can't defeat freedom, liberty, or life. Those things are unconquerable."

"I see… Axl… my brother I am sorry for using Red's DNA against you… I was wrong…I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry too. Farewell my brother rest in peace…"

Axl was sad that he had had to destroy his younger brother but Axl felt that he had learned from this experience. He had grown. Was he foolish? Perhaps, but now he wanted to become more than he was. He wanted to grow even more.

"X just give up… Let the Earth win!"

One part of X wanted to give in, give up and that same part thought that the Maverick was right. However, X also knew that Mavericks lied all of the time.

"I can't give in!" X shouted as he attempted to focus his thoughts.

"Fine then I will save the Earth myself… By destroying you! Now X feel the wrath of Maelstrom Cobra!"

X fought valiantly but he could not defeat the Maverick that stood in front of him.

"Give up X! It is useless to try to defeat me! Look at you-another hit and you will die. Also, now that you have been destroyed I can rule over this planet with an iron fist!"

X realized that he had been deceived again… "No more…I can't let him hurt the Earth! Zero, Axl,…Alia,… all of them... I can't fail them!" X thought as rolled to his feet.

"I can't lose to you Maverick! This planet might hate me but I will always be here for it!" X shouted as he formed the Shadow armor around him. "And Alia as well…" X thought as he fought Cobra with renewed determination.

"Zero! There you are!" Axl shouted at him.

Zero turned towards Axl and looked curiously at him.

"Are you okay?" Axl asked.

"Better now than before."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Save it for later. Let's find X."

"No… How is it possible? You were done for…" Maelstrom Cobra whispered.

"I did what I had to do. I fought for this planet and those I love. I could not let them down. I fought for my friends and the hope that this will end soon…"

"Impossible…X it will never end." Cobra said as he closed his serpent eyes for the last time.

"Cobra I will not believe you. This insanity must end. I will not let it continue!"

INTRERESTING? YES NO? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE COMING SOON.

GARDIAN X


	12. Chapter 11

Mega Man X Vengeance

Chapter 11

Destiny

They had gathered the data from the maverick databanks and transferred the data to the navigators. After that the group left to go home.

X was tired. They had solved one step in the puzzle…or would shortly. However, This was tearing him apart… X looked at his friends that were standing by him and him by them. He smiled as he thought back to the days he had met each of them.

(Flashback)

"This is Zero he will be the new Maverick Hunter leader now that Sigma is gone."

X nodded at Dr.Cain as Zero was introduced.

"I'm X I understand that I will be serving under you."

"Yes you are." Zero replied shortly.

"If you haven't noticed already X Zero is all business." Dr.Cain said.

"X?" Zero asked jerking him back to the present.

"What is it Zero?"

"You spaced off."

"Oh I see. I was just remembering the past. Why did it have to happen?"

"What?"

"Sigma why did he have to become what he did? Why?'

"I don't know X. But remember what I said after we defeated Lumine?"

"'Even if we are destined to join the scrap heap when that evolutionary step does come about. We still have to fight not only against Mavericks but our own destiny as well'."

"Exactly. Sigma did not fight against his 'destiny' he laid down and accepted it. I just have one question X, will you fight against destiny or will you not?"

"Alia take a look at this" Layer said.

Alia looked at Layer's screen and saw something odd.

"S? And then an I under it? What does that mean?" Layer asked Alia.

"I don't know. I think we need more information. However, I think we need to take a look at the team to make sure they are all-right."

"Okay you're the boss Alia." Layer said jokingly.

"You better believe it." Alia replied mock seriously

"X what happened to you?" Alia gasped when she looked at the tattered armor that X wore and the damage across his body.

"I was deceived. I'm sorry to have worried you." X replied sincerely.

"Zero you aren't in good shape either." Layer noted.

"I can be deceived too Layer." Zero replied coolly.

"Axl you too?" Layer asked the scarred faced teen.

"Yep but unlike these two I actually fought from the beginning."

"Axl that's enough for now." X sighed.

"Palette lets take care of these kids." Layer suggested.

"Will do! Axl come with me." Palette ordered.

"Zero this way." Layer also ordered.

"What about X?" Alia asked.

"You can take care of him… Again." Palette said.

"But-." Alia began as they walked away.

"Odd…" X noted.

"Yes it is." Alia agreed.

"It's like they want us to be together…" X whispered quietly.

"I wouldn't doubt it X."

"You heard me?" X asked in a surprised voice.

A few hours later they met in the Computer room.

"X can you look at this?" Palette asked.

"Yes I can." X stood there looking at Palette.

"I mean will you look at this?" Palette demanded.

"Certainly."

Zero chuckled quietly.

"Zero you should take a look at this too." Palette said shortly.

"I wasn't laughing about that Palette."

"Oh." She replied naively.

"Anyways, is this it Palette?" X asked.

"Yes it is."

"SI?"

"You don't know either?"

"Sorry Palette, I don't." X admitted.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Axl muttered.

"Welcome back young one." He said to the one he had been working on for months.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Plan 3BA721 failed sir." The Reploid reported in a scared voice. He knew that his commander did not take bad news well.

"Who was in charge of that operation?"

"Unit commander of the 423rd sir."

"Idiot if I ever saw one. Who assigned him to such a vital mission?"

"Coordinator twenty-one sir."

"Bring him here at once."


	13. Chapter 12

Mega Man X Vengeance

Chapter 12

The Return

Over the next few weeks they had gained more pieces to the puzzle. And Alia looked at the data she had been given. SI A

IS CK.

Glowed on her Computer's Monitor. It made no sense to her. Each victory they had led them to another letter. It was as if the enemy was playing games with them. And after all this time they had no evidence that what they were doing would save the Reploid race from Humanity's anger. She did not doubt X. But, she was getting nervous. The HLA had already destroyed 42 of the total known Mavericks in their region. And that number was rapidly rising.

X was alone, isolated, and tired. That was without mentioning that he was surrounded as well. How did this happen? He asked himself while ducking under a plasma shot. He had gained another piece of the puzzle but now… X forcefully pushed all thoughts other than survival away from him.

Zero had no trouble getting in to the Maverick Base. He was quiet and efficient after all. No the problem was getting back out of there with the information he had obtained. As soon as he had accessed the Central Mainframe his troubles began. Everything went downhill from there. Slashing apart a security mech he was able to gain entry to the ventilation shafts. Which according to Layer was the key on getting out of there alive and since she knew what she was doing Zero decided to take her advice on the matter.

Axl had completed the first part of his mission with no trouble. However, he realized that this place was like a prison- easy to get in, but really hard to get out of.

So he did the only sensible thing- he fought and attempted to escape with his life. He was in a corridor that was swarming with mavericks. Axl looked around and with a tight grin he attacked the ceiling. He used the distraction to jump through the hole he had made.  
"Sorry guys I know you want my autograph but it's gonna have to wait. I have an appointment I can't miss. See ya!" Axl called out as he ran off.

"How is biological experiment #10236 coming along?" He asked of his subordinate.

"DNA splicing and modification can commence shortly Commander."

"Good. Now I want an update on the trio."

"We have them isolated sir. They are not as much of a threat as we had feared."

"Never underestimate them. That is a fatal error- underestimating an enemy. Or overestimating a friend…"

"Welcome to the land of the living." He said to the Reploid as it awoke.

Inside himself the Reploid researcher was overjoyed with his success. He had done the 'impossible'. At long last he could repay Zero for what he had done.

X wearily drug himself into his room. He had survived again… How he did it baffled even him. It seemed as though it was impossible to kill him. He had come close to death several times in his life. X wanted to finish the battle against the Mavericks and also stop the war with humanity as well. He was just unsure if he could.

Zero knew that he should thank Layer for her assistance at the Maverick base. He just was unsure on how to go about it. In the end Zero decided just to simply tell her.

"Alia have you looked at the information that the team acquired today?" Layer asked her.

"The Computer is deciphering the codes Layer so no I haven't."

"Alright then why don't you walk around a bit? Besides that the guys will probably need repairs."

"You refer to them as if Reploids are machines."

"Well in some senses we are just machines but I'm not sure to what extent…"

"Layer we feel, we live, and we think as well. A human can feel joy, sorrow, pain, and hope. But, we do too."

"What about love?" Layer asked suddenly.

"What about it?" Alia replied slowly.

"Palette you are a genius!" Axl whispered excitedly as they listened in on Layer's conversation with Alia.

"It wasn't too hard Axl. All I did was access the security cameras." Palette replied slyly.

"And what's better is that Layer is following the script to the T!" Axl almost shouted in joy.

"We will have them confessing in no time." Palette agreed.

"Well maybe Alia… But I still don't know about X…" Axl replied sadly.

"We will get him. Don't worry there." Palette replied confidently.

DATA HAS BEEN TRANSLATED TO READABLE FORM.

Alia quickly swung over to her computer screen. She saw the letters appear quickly.

SIGMA

IS BACK

Her heart sank as the three words stood out on her computer screen. He was still alive. After all this time he had returned once more… Could Sigma be immortal? What were his plans? She felt a knot of fear form in her throat. Why did this have to happen?

"Alia what is it?" Layer asked after seeing Alia's horrorstruck face.

Alia merely pointed at the screen and whispered "I will go get everyone."

"Lord Sigma. The biological experiment 10236 is ready for its second phase."

"Survival rate?" Sigma asked.

"22 my lord."

"Continue with the project."

"My lord it shall be done." The maverick bowed.

As soon as Alia had found everyone she showed the group the grim message.

"This is a serious matter." Zero noted clinically.

"Will that madman ever give up?" Axl asked frustrated.

"No time to wonder we need to get to work." A very tired X interrupted.

"Not until you guys get some rest." Alia objected.

"I agree with that however, we need to gather information on Sigma and his base of operations. So I suggest that we work in shifts until we uncover his whereabouts." X answered.

"X would you do the honors?" Palette asked him.

"Honors?"

"Create the shifts X." Axl supplied.

"Well I am not an organizer… but…we need to get the job done."  
"That's the spirit! I think we have finally located a leader." Palette said in an exultant voice.

"Who?" X asked feigning ignorance. He realized that he had fallen for a trap.

"Don't play dumb X." Axl replied.

"I am no leader." X countered.

"X you were the one to create Blitzkrieg. You were the reason we joined. You were the one who proposed that we use a place like this as a base. You-"

"True but I don't think that I have the qualifications that are required to-" X began to interject.

"X shut up. X you know that is a downright lie. X led the Maverick Hunters for a time." Zero interrupted.

"Really?" Palette asked curiously.

"Yes he did. It was during the second maverick outbreak. He led the group for over six months and things went smoothly."

"See X you have a duty to lead." Axl said.

"No… It needs to be reserved for a better leader. I just started the group. It was not to lead."

"X you forged the team. That also puts a burden on you X. X please understand this burden. It is to lead the team to victory or death. Choices of leadership can be harsh but you really are suited for it." Zero noted.

"True."

"Layer please explain." X asked her.

"Simple. One you are intelligent, two you are rational, three you are not suicidal like others, four-"

"Layer I think he get the picture." Zero murmured quietly.

"We can talk about this later but for now we have other problems. They include: Sigma is back, there is a war to exterminate all Reploids, and we are the only ones who can stop these things." X steered them back to the subject.

"Leadership qualities that Layer forgot to mention: humble, and keeps his subordinates on subject." Axl whispered to Palette.

Palette merely nodded.

X had left the base after the shifts had been created. He immediately went to the HLA command center. However, this time he had more problems.

"Restricted area!" A guard shouted.

"Sorry but I need to speak to President Jack."

"You are a Reploid! We have been given orders to terminate all Reploids at first site."

"That maybe true but I have a question for you first."

"What's that?"

"Can you keep up with my speed?" X asked as he dashed towards the HLA command center.


	14. Chapter 13

Mega Man X   
Vengeance

Chapter 13

Civil War Adverted

"Lord Sigma biological experiment has had its gene splicing finished. As of now we have a super species in the making."

"Excellent. Now start the Reploid engineering on it."

"My lord may I ask as to why we are developing this entity?"

"Zero?"

"What is it Layer?"

"I have been researching some DNA static's and realized that your armor and saber can be directly tied to yourself."

"And?"

"It means that your attack, speed, and defense would increase tremendously."  
"How?"

"Your body produces 10,000,000 units of excess energy per minute. Because of this you could power you saber and armor on the excess energy and form a kind of 'shield' around it. Also, because of it being powered it would become much lighter. Essentially it would multiply your power by tenfold."

"Nice…But I'm not sure that I want to do that…"

X finally reached the president of humanity. It had been difficult but, he thought that it was worth it.

"Commander X?" President Jack inquired when X had entered the room.

"I am X but I am no longer a commander… Anyways that is not why I am here. Please take a look at this."

X gave the President the information. Jack quickly scanned over the papers.

"Will that nutcase ever give up?" the President demanded in an exasperated voice.

"I will make him give up this time… Once and for all!" X replied passionately.

He nodded and said "A deal is a deal. So I can now stop the HLA from attacking normal Reploids for now…unless we humans slay Sigma ourselves…"

"Alia?" Palette asked.

"What is it?"

"Do you love X?"

"What brought this up?"

"Just answer the question."

"Palette… I have a job to perform.'"

"Why do you not add love into your life?"  
"It would interfere with my duties."

"So what? You think that you can't have love?"

"Why is everyone asking about my romantic life recently?"

"Because we care about you Alia." Palette said in an innocent voice

"Right." Alia replied dryly.

"This is X. I have delivered the data to the HLA. I will return as soon as I can."

"We will keep the lights on." Palette said brightly.

"Thanks…"

When X returned he asked what had happened while he delivered the information.

"Not much." Alia had replied as calmly as she could.

"Not buying it Alia."

Why did he have to be so alert to a person's emotions? Alia thought with exasperation.

X had finished his shift and had just laid down when Zero dashed into his room.  
"What is it Zero?"

"We have located a region with suspected Maverick activity."

X immediately jumped up and said "Let's go."

"Correction X Axl and I will go. You will stay here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you need to get some rest. According to the Reploid archives a Reploid can only function at maximum capacity for thirty-six hours before having to rest. You have been functioning for fifty-five standard hours. As such, you are required to rest."

"Hmph… I hate to admit it but you are right…"

"Good."

"Why did you revive me?"

"Because I wanted to prove that a Reploid that had been retired for almost thirty years could in fact be brought back. Besides, I need someone to talk to."

"I don't trust you."

"A lot of people don't trust me." He observed.

"I noticed." She replied dryly.

Three Days later…

"Reploid engineering is complete my lord."

"Is it still alive?"

"Just barely. It nearly killed the biological experiment."

"That does not surprise me. What do you think of it?"

"After it heals and then we manipulate its mind it will be far stronger than X or Zero…"

"I hope so. For your sake… I am not forgiving after all."

"I understand you my lord." He whispered.

Zero had fought through the outside lines of defense. Axl had attacked the other side. Now, he was confronted by a Reploid he had not seen for years…

"Iris!?!"

Iris nodded.

Zero drew his saber.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I won't be deceived again. You new generation mavericks defile every precious memory. I will not be fooled again!"

Iris looked at him sadly.

"Zero it is me. Not a new generation Reploid. I still need to ask why did you do it?"

"It was my duty. Iris knew that."

"No I never did accept that Zero. In my mind you had murdered my brother. I couldn't accept that the maverick hunters would want you to kill my brother."

"The Maverick hunters only want to destroy all mavericks…"

"My brother was not a maverick!"

"I know…"

"Yet you still fought him… I remember what you said to me after you struck me down. 'there is no world for only Reploids-it is only a fantasy!' I still wanted to be able to do two things one; I wanted to be able to tell you that I am sorry…and two that I still wanted to be with you."

"Iris…"

"My brave Maverick Hunter I have always loved you. I will always respect you. Zero I will understand if you never forgive me."

Zero sighed. It seemed to be her. But, he thought that it may be a deception to make him lower his guard. However, he could not believe that she was a maverick in disguise. He needed to speak to the real Iris-not an illusion created by his memories.

"I will trust that you are Iris… I have to. Iris you don't need my forgiveness- I need yours. I was wrong. I shouldn't have-"

"Zero it is okay."

"No I slew you… Your brother, repliforce. It was all my fault. I should have had X speak to your brother at memorial hall. He could have found out that it was just a misunderstanding…"

"Zero you did the best you could. I forgive you. Can I join you at the Maverick Hunter HQ?"

"I am not a Maverick Hunter anymore Iris."

"Why did you quit?"

"I didn't quit X, myself, a new Maverick Hunter named Axl, and the three leading navigators were all fired."

"Why? How could they?"

"The Hunter Regulation board did not like that X had to disobey a direct order and all of us assisted him via radio…"

Axl had finally run into Zero again. However, he was accompanied by another Reploid. She was fairly tall and had brown hair. Zero noticed Axl looking at her curiously and said one word. "Iris."

"Who is she?"

"Long story… We can talk about it at base."

Axl nodded. As the three departed something happened.

"Iris what did Zero look like when you walked up to him?"

Zero spun around and drew his saber.  
"Gate! You abomination! How are you still alive?"

"Easy Zero easy… I am no longer insane. X cured me of it when last we met. I have been working on a project ever since…"

"I saw your body lying there near X. You were deactivated. How?" Zero demanded  
"Simple Zero I took the hit from Sigma but I was knocked farther away than either you or X realized. I then faked my death…I did not want to be retired by the Maverick Hunter Regulation Board… I wanted the chance to atone. Because, as soon as Sigma attacked me my mind was restored to its former state…"

"I don't believe you Gate."

"Zero I rebuilt Iris. Doesn't that count for anything..? I also have been researching new technologies to contain Sigma in a specialized area that he cannot escape. But, the one I am most proud about is the one to totally eliminate any computer virus."

"Any?"

"Any virus- No matter how powerful." Gate confirmed.

"So what?"

"I want to help you. Can I serve the legendary heroes that have saved earth so many times?"

"X will decide." Zero said after thinking about it for a while.

"Why me?" Axl imitated X's voice.

Zero looked around quickly and suddenly realized that X was still at base. Axl merely laughed.


	15. Chapter 14

Megaman X Vengeance

Chapter 14

Judgment

"Zero said what?" X demanded of them when they explained why Gate was at their base.

"I thought that it would be best X. You are more level-headed than I in some ways. Besides that I need to spend some time with Iris and we need to work things out."

Iris nodded at Zero's answer.

"I understand that Zero but…"

"X don't complain. Just do your job leader." Axl smirked.

"This is not the time to talk about that. Gate please come with me." X sighed.

"Fine." Gate replied coolly.

"My Lord. The experiment is extremely strong willed. We are having trouble breaking its spirit."

"We should have probably chosen a younger specimen."

"It would have killed one that was any younger my lord. Also, we have been engineering it and its line for a few generations it is the ideal one to use."

"I know that. It is just beginning to annoy me that you have not completed your job."

"We are doing are best sir." He replied in a nervous voice.

"It looks like I am going to have to trust you for now. However, due to the past I will have to keep a close eye on you." X sighed.

"That is understandable."

"You never change do you Gate?" Alia asked as she entered the room.

"You are correct."

"Why did you revive Iris?" Alia asked.

"One so Zero could maybe give me a chance and two if I did revive her just seeing Zero's face would be enough for me. His face was worth the effort. But, not only that I wanted to find out if my creations sacrifices were in vain or not. Did they finish the work they wanted to complete? If not I wanted to finish the work for them…"

"I see…"

"I would like to ask how did you acquire this base?"

"It is simple Alia, Palette and Layer made the purchases. Zero, Axl and I merely looked around. Our reputations- which are double-edged swords worked for us for once."

"Ah…"

"Palette, Layer I would like you to meet an old college of mine… This is Gate."

Gate nodded at his introduction. He only wanted to get to work and bury his memories. He had once cared about a certain Reploid but his mistakes had destroyed her. He did not deserve to bring her back for himself. If he tried to bring her back…

"What can I do to help?"

"Iris… I'm sorry…"

"That is of the past Zero."

"I know… but I…"

"What really happened?"

"We were fooled Iris…"

A few days later…

"Palette what do we do next to get X and Alia together?"

"We wait."

"What?"

"We can't do too much too fast."

"But can we at least get them to admit to themselves that they care about one another?"

Palette smiled mischievously.

"One thing…"

"What?"

"We make them think that they have lost one another…"

"How?" Axl asked interestedly.

"Watch and learn Axl. Watch and learn…"

"They came through." Signals sighed in relief.

"Sir?" Archmaidon asked.

"Blitzkrieg."

"Oh. I see."

"Put me over the intercom Archmaidon."

"Yes sir… On in three, two, one…"

"Fellow Maverick Hunters we have come a long ways since this organization was first started. Since then we have lost many to the numerous wars and rebellions. However, there were two that stayed with us throughout the entire life of the group. They were feared and hated but, at the same time they were revered. X and Zero gave much to us. Perhaps too much… We need to be able to defend ourselves from now on. Ladies and gentlemen we have learned that Sigma has returned. Now we must work to protect this planet without being able to rely on a small group of individuals alone… We must find out where Sigma resides as of now. Together we shall triumph against Sigma. The Maverick Hunters will be respected even though we lost some of our comrades. Let us live together in peace after we destroy Sigma once and for all."

SHORT CHAPTER... SORRY! ANYWAYS... CHAPTER 14 IS MERELY ANOTHER STEP IN A LARGER STORY. NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE CREDITS!!! TATHETWINSUN, MEGA4LIFE,PRISCA-ANGEL,FALCONBLUE,STARSCREAMMEGA,AND SATANSPIKACHU THANK YOU FOR THE REVIWES REVIEW COUNT UP TO 11. THANK YOU GUYS THAT SENT IN REVIWES YOU GUYS ARE COOL!!! I NEED TO MENTION THAT I SPELLED MY NAME WRONG INTENTIONALLY. REVIEWERS THANKS AGAIN.


	16. Chapter 15

Megaman X Vengeance

Chapter 15

Armageddon

"Even now it still struggles my lord." The Reploid said nervously.

"I am giving you three more days before I end your career." Sigma replied ominously.

"Our lord has ordered us to attack the three nuisances for numerous reasons."

"He wants us to die doesn't he sir?"

"No he never sends a follower to his death. This plan was well thought out."

"It means that our revered commander doesn't know the reasons either."

To: The Reploid Fighting Force 'Blitzkrieg'

From: The Human Liberation Army (HLA)

Due to the recent evidence gathered from your work the HLA has stopped the total war process as of now. For one year the HLA forces will rest and wait. If the Maverick 'Sigma' is terminated the HLA will go back to standby mode and be only regrouped if another maverick outbreak occurs. However, if Sigma is not destroyed in the year's time the HLA will resume with the total war once more. Thank you for the evidence of Sigma and his return. We have concluded the Maverick Hunter medical incident was caused by Sigma as well.

Signed and sent on XX/XX/21XX

Kalmen had been resting when his daughter came in and turned the T.V. on.

"Hey! I don't want to watch the news reports about the war effort." He objected.

"With an unbelievable statement the HLA has stopped in mid-war. As of now it seems that the Reploid race will get one last chance. The Maverick Hunter Regulation board has also issued an unusual report. We will go live to the MHRB main base. Josel is our reporter on scene."

"Thank you. This is Josel in the MHRB base. Commander can you please explain this?"

"Yes. As to the aforementioned reploids we have terminated their careers as Maverick Hunters. The Reploids included are: Megaman X, Zero, Axl, Alia, Palette, and Layer."

"Why have you fired these people?"

"X had ignored a direct order one too many times and they assisted him in this."

"Even if this is true is it not also true that they were the backbone of the Maverick Hunters?"

"Yes. However, there have been a growing number of us that wanted to fire these individuals; most particularly X and Zero."

"Why?"

"We believe that these Reploids are bloodthirsty. Personally I think they only saved the Earth so they could slay even more Reploids."

"If they are so bloodthirsty then why did you allow them to continue working as Maverick Hunters?"

"No…" Axl said in a horrified voice. After everything they had done and now they were the subject of the media. The media seemed to want to destroy the reputations of anyone that was honorable. For example the Media had said that he-Axl was fired for two reasons one: for helping X and two: for the risk of him turning maverick at any moment. It had hurt that they attacked his character without even allowing him to defend himself. He had never harmed them. Now they said that he was a risk to the world. Wasn't everyone a risk to this world? For example a Reploid could go maverick and kill millions but a human could go mad and do the same thing.

"Yet again… Every time we get close to victory something bad happens…" X sighed. He was tired. He had fought in more than eight major wars. He had been alive for almost fifty years. Each war took something precious from him… First thing he lost was his innocence. Then he lost his best friend… twice… He then was betrayed by far too many people. He was hated by many, revered by more than he wanted to know about. Revered, not for himself but for his power and actions as they were portrayed by the media. The media had always seen him as an excellent tool to gain ratings by mocking and ridiculing the 'hero' that saved the world. He just wanted peace.

Zero was coolly assessing the comments the media made about him. He was a 'near maverick with long yellow hair and extremely violent. He also is angered easily.'

Zero shrugged they had called him worse before. But, he knew that they were wrong and that made all the difference.

"Zero. Are you okay?" Iris walked up to him.

Zero nodded.

"I saw the news… I am sorry."

"Wasn't your fault." Zero replied.

Iris laughed quietly "You never change."

"Did you expect me to? I haven't had any reason to change."

Layer was enraged that they would say those things about Zero. He was loyal and honorable. He was one of the best people she had ever met. X was a good enough person-sure but, Zero was different.

"Do you think that those 'near mavericks' will ever help you? An abomination? No, they will kill you before they even look at you."

"You are influencing the media Sigma."

"That is lord Sigma to you."

"You think I am an abomination? If I am then you are far worse."

"Juice it." Sigma barked.

"Yes my lord."

He winced as the electricity passed through his body. But he was strong and a little bit of electricity was nothing.

"Up the voltage by three times."

ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER?!?! WOW I MUST BE GETTING SLOPPY... ANYWAYS I HOPED YOU LIKED IT

THANK YOU TO: SHADIC23, ALIA LIGHT, STARSCREAMMEGA, SATANSPIKACHU, MEGA4LIFE, FALCONBLUE, PRISCA-ANGEL AND, TATHETWINSUN I THINK THAT YOU PEOPLE ARE THE BEST! ALSO, A GREAT THING HAS HAPPENED. THIS STORY HAS GAINED OVER 2000 HITS!!! THANK YOU EVERYONE. CHAPTER 16 HAS NEEDS TO BE LONGER AND GET MORE IN... SORRY ABOUT 15 AND ITS SIZE. I HAVE BEEN BUSY AND FORCED TO MAKE IT SMALL TO KEEP UP...IS IT JUST ME OR ARE PEOPLE BESIDES THE PEOPLE MENTIONED ABOVE HATE SENDING IN REVIEWS? MAYBE I SCARE THEM... 13 REVIEWS? PLEASE, AT THE LEAST MAKE IT 'LUCKY' AGAIN...

GARDIAN X


	17. Chapter 16

Megaman X Vengeance

Chapter 16

This Isn't Over

"We have located Sigma's base." Alia said excitedly as she dashed into the room.

"Great." Zero nodded as he stood.

"It is finally time!" Axl smiled.

X nodded as he stood. A black aura surrounded X and the Shadow Armor appeared in its full glory. The armor that had been used to infiltrate more than a few Maverick Bases and the same armor that had destroyed Sigma not long ago still looked as if it had never been used.

"I'm ready." X spoke and even though the majority of his face was covered they heard him without any difficulty.

"X that armor is… cool." Axl noted.

"Let's just get going." However, he said it in a kind way.

Upon reaching the coordinates….

"X…Zero I thought that this might happen one day. So I have prepared something for you. Zero I still am unable to create armor for you but… I can upgrade your attack and defense. X… For you I only can give you the data to rebuild and update the Ultimate Armor to the highest level imaginable to any Maverick. Although, for it to achieve its greatest potential you will have to unlock your own…"

X nodded and stepped into the capsule. After Dr. Light had transferred the data to the navigators he stepped out of the capsule once more.

"Zero… will you accept the enhancement?"

Zero seemed to ponder the question. X nodded in encouragement.

"It seems I have no choice. Very well." Zero walked into the capsule.

A few moments later the team forged onward.

"Zero, Axl I have to go by myself from here… Sorry."  
"What? Why?" Axl demanded.

"The Shadow armor works best when I am alone and with concealment. This is why I must go on a path alone…. Consider it a race Axl. First one to Sigma wins."

"You're on!" Axl smirked as X departed.

X drew his saber but did not ignite it. It was dark. He did not want the enemy to see him. He felt his senses sharpen. The darkness felt like it could suffocate a person. After a while X heard someone approach. X jumped and grabbed onto the ceiling and hung from it looking down. It was dark… He had every advantage. He could see while he was unseen… The Shadow Armor allowed him to be practically invisible…

Axl had used his DNA Trans ability and turned into one of the guards. He was able to move through the enemy with no trouble at all. In a sense he was invisible…

Zero went into this mission like every other mission- by cutting through them. Contemptuously he slashed a security mech into halves. Next, he jumped to the next floor by using a double jump. Again it seemed as though it would be too easy…

X had entered a cylinder-shaped room. In the center was a being that X couldn't decide if it was human or Reploid. He was bound tightly in a containment field. X noted that he looked like he was about twenty years old or older. He also looked tired… as if he had carried the weight of the world on his shoulders for his entire life.

"Serve you master now!"

"My answer remains the same Sigma!" The person in the containment field grated out his reply.

"Fine… If you will not serve me willingly I will just use my back-up plan."

The field went from a dark green to a bright red.

"X! So we meet again. Do you like my newest creation?"

"He is a living person! What have you done to him and where are you?"

"I took a human and did DNA engineering to create a super-human. He is far more intelligent, stronger, faster, and has a higher pain tolerance. Then to make things even more interesting I began a fusion of Reploid Technology into this 'human'. It is the strongest of both races. Magnificent isn't it? As to where I am that need not concern you."

"I thought according to you humans were inferior Sigma."

"True. But they have potential… If you just edge it along a little bit…"

"You are a monster…"

"Thank you. Now I think it is time that you fight my greatest creation yet."

The Red barrier dissipated and the being stood. His eyes began to glow red.

"I serve you my lord Sigma. Your will is my command."

The person placed his hands on his head and whispered.

"No… I can't yield…"

"Your will be done my lord." He said as he was armed by machinery.

"What have you done Sigma?"

"Mind control is fun isn't it X?" Sigma laughed evilly.

X prepared for combat. He knew that humans were strong in their own way. But he was not just fighting a human but a Reploid as well. It hurt that it came down to this. However, X knew that this human was enslaved and even death would be better… He just hoped that it did not come to that. X drew his saber.

"My master wants you dead so I will slay you for my master's glory!"

Zero heard the sound of two sabers clashing against one another. He knew that one of the sabers' had to be X. Zero dashed ahead in an attempt to aid his friend.

X ducked under the strike of his enemy. He was fast. He turned out to be faster than the Shadow armor could handle. X switched his armor to the Falcon armor but kept the saber. X wondered if he would triumph this time around… He was facing someone that was even more powerful than Sigma's previous forms combined.

"Too slow."

X felt the saber slice the side of his left arm. X winced but he could not run. It was all or nothing now. X pointed his X buster at his opponent and activated the 'giga attack'. Hundreds of shots pounded him in a matter of millo-seconds. The attack threw his opponent across the room. X sighed. It was over.

"I can't be defeated so easily." His opponent laughed as he got back up. X's adversary quickly stretched his neck and picked up his fallen saber in one fluid motion.

X dashed across the room and struck at him with the saber. The human easily jumped aside.

"Too slow."

"X can't you take care of yourself for one mission?" Alia asked over the helmet radio.

"Kinda busy Alia. I can't talk right now." X replied quickly as he ducked under a shot from the human's weapon.

"I have been uploading the Data from the Dr. Light capsule X. I have finished the repairs and updates on the Ultimate Armor. It is ready now."

"Thanks, now that is yet another one I owe you."

X changed armors once more and into the Ultimate Armor. It was black and had gold trimming. X also realized that Dr. Light had added features to it that must have 'completed' it. X used 'time stop' to analyze the armor.

Diagnostics Readings

Helmet: ESS (Enemy Scan SYS), Motion Sensor,

RBS (Record Battle System)

Left Arm Weapon: 'X Generation' Quad Plasma Cannon

Right Arm Weapon: Enhanced 'X-Saber' attack weapon

Left Fist: Emergency EMP Launcher

(Only use in critical situation as it will likely decommission user as well)

Right Fist: Short Reach Energy Blade

Core Armor: 'X Generation' Alloy Steel deflects 99.02 damage

Internal Core: 'X Generation' Shield Generator

Legs equipped with: 'X Generation' EAS, Hover Launcher,

RMS (Rapid Momentum System x2+ Speed and agility)

Boots: Defensive Core (Immune to ground traps example: Acid, Spikes etc.)

Special Weapon: 'X Generation' NOVA STRIKE (does lethal damage to most enemies)

End Diagnostics

X finished reading the data and struck at his enemy; as time stop dissipated. It knocked him to the ground.  
"You are faster now." The human said as he stood up again.

"You do not have to fight me. We are not enemies!"

"Shut up! I obey my lord and no other."

X began to charge up his X-buster. Yet, another on dead thanks to Sigma… X was disappointed that Sigma had claimed another person in his mad schemes.

X fired all four shots. The Human dodged the first and deflected the second but the third and fourth shots connected. After the smoke cleared X saw the Human still standing.

"It is impossible to defeat me!... N…no I won't serve him… arrrrgghhh!" The human collapsed to one knee and he held his head. X ran over to him and knelt beside him.  
"I am here to help."

"G…go X j…j..just go… Defeat Sigma. I am free now… Thanks X. You really are a hero… Even if the media says otherwise… I'm sorry I was weak enough to fall to Sigma's petty mind control…"

"It is alright. You did the better than anyone else would have done…Get out of this place because when we are done this maverick hideout will be nothing more than a smoldering ruin."

"I would like to join your group but…"

"Alright you may if you want."

"Thanks…"

"You are welcome."

"Now go X-save the world."

X nodded before he stood and walked off.

BEFORE ANYONE ASKS ABOUT THE HUMAN/REPLOID I HAD THOUGHT OF IT BEFORE CAPCOM RELEASED MMXZ BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT... ALSO WAS THIS A SURPRISE OR NO? I HAVE LOVED WRITING THIS STORY THANK YOU TO ALL THAT HAVE READ THIS WORK! (I LOVE REVIEWS...) A SPIRAL THAT WILL CONTINUE FOR A WHILE MORE (YEAY!!!) ANYWASY NOW IT IS TIME FOR CREDITS!!!! MEGA4LIFE, TATHETWINSUN, PRISCA-ANGEL, FALCONBLUE, SATANSPIKACHU, STARSCREAMMEGA AND ALIA LIGHT YOU PEOPLE ROCK!!!

P.S. THEY ROCK 'CAUSE THEY SENT IN REVIEWS. 2240+ HITS, ONLY 16 REVIEWS? PLEASE LET'S AT LEAST EVEN THE NUMBERS OUT MORE!!! UMM... BUT IF YOU THINK I MEAN QUIT READING I DONT. I MEAN I NEED INFO ON WHAT YOU THINK.


	18. Chapter 17

Megaman X Vengeance

Chapter 17

Revenge

"My Lord he has defied you again…"

"The Fool! He shall suffer for this! But first X, Zero and Axl will feel my wrath…"

Zero had been harassed by sirens all the way through the mission. It was beginning to bother him. The constant buzzing noise was, to say the least; annoying.

He entered a room, it was fairly large and it had four mavericks in it that sat at various computer desks.  
"Freeze Hunter!" One of the Mavericks spun around and drew a saber.  
"If you know what's good for you you'd give up right now." Zero replied as he smiled darkly.

"I will always serve lord Sigma!" he shouted as he rushed forward.

Zero contemptuously dodged the clumsy attack and struck back. With one quick strike the Maverick was slashed apart. Zero looked at the other mavericks in the room that now faced him.

"Look I was forced to do this… Sigma he…" One of the workers began.

"Don't give me excuses. Give me information."

"At once sir."

"Let me explain. Sigma blackmailed us into this. Now as to the information…"

"You are in the alert control room. Directly one floor above us is Sigma's ultimate creation- a super warrior created by Genetics and Reploid technology."

"How does that work?"

"He is completely immune to viruses because of his human blood and at the same time he was strengthened in intelligence, endurance, speed, stamina, pain tolerance, sight, and he is enhanced in all of his other senses by his genetic potential. Because, he is a Reploid as well he cannot become ill, he is even stronger, and his speed increases even more as well as everything else. With these modifications he is practically invincible. But, Sigma overlooked one thing that arose from these modifications: he has a will of steel. He stands against Sigma with his entire being. But, what's more is that he is by far, much more powerful than Sigma. It is undeniable that he is insanely strong…"

"Intriguing Sigma made something that even he cannot control…"

"Commander Zero. Look at this please."

Zero looked down at the monitor and overheard a conversation between X and Sigma.

"X! So we meet again. Do you like my newest creation?"

"He is a living person! What have you done to him and where are you?"

"I took a human and did DNA engineering to create a super-human. He is far more intelligent, stronger, faster, and has a higher pain tolerance. Then to make things even more interesting I began a fusion of Reploid Technology into this 'human'. It is the strongest of both races. Magnificent isn't it? As to where I am that need not concern you."

"I thought according to you humans were inferior Sigma."

"True. But they have potential… If you just edge it along a little bit…"

"You are a monster…"

"Thank you. Now I think it is time that you fight my greatest creation yet."

Zero growled in anger as Sigma used the only way possible to manipulate the hybrid. He might not have been human or reploid but he was still a sentient being with a will of his own. He saw the horror in X's eyes and the numbness in his opponent's. The two began to battle.  
"Turn off the alarms. I have to get up there now and I can't waste time on security guards."

The trio nodded and hit a few buttons before the sirens finally quieted. Zero nodded his appreciation before urging them to go to the Maverick Hunter Base. Then, before he saw whether or not that they would go there he dashed out of the room towards his friend.

X ran towards the elevator as its door shut. He fired his plasma cannon at it and destroyed the door. He jumped into the moving elevator before it was too late.

"That was too close…"

"Your trouble is just starting…"

"Maelstrom Cobra!"

"That's me."

X formed his X buster and aimed it at him.

"What you just going to attack? Just like that?"

"You shouldn't care maverick." X replied coolly.

"You are quite right. I don't. Now on to the fun X!"

X jumped above Cobra's Tail and fired the 'Flame Blast' that they had gained from Flame Stallion.

"It burns!"

"I thought it might maverick." X replied dryly.

"I will crush you X!"

"Right…" X replied in a dry voice once more.

Axl stood merely two floors below X at the same elevator.  
"Hurry up already!" Axl whispered impatiently to the elevator that never seemed to move to his floor.

Zero searched desperately looking for X. X was fighting a battle unlike any other. He reached the room he had seen X in with the super-warrior. In it he realized, X had either triumphed or been dragged off by Sigma's unwilling henchmen. Zero dashed across the room and made his way to an elevator.

"I can't believe this. The very first time Sigma gives us an elevator to use it is busy!" Zero sighed in exasperation. Zero pushed the button to call the elevator to his floor.

X ducked Maelstrom's tail again as he fired the 'Flame Blast' once more.

Cobra was engulfed in flames. Suddenly, the lights flickered off.

"Now that I am no longer on fire, and the lights are gone, I have the advantage X."

X smiled grimly. Maelstrom Cobra had no idea that X still saw him.

X charged his X-buster to full capacity. The energy from his X-Buster began to emit a bright glow. On his data screen the X-buster status report appeared.

'X Generation' X-buster plasma cannon status:

Maximum Capacity

Plasma energy charged

Attack radius maximized

Quad blast prepared

X fired all four shots at Maelstrom Cobra. Each of them connected with his target. However, what X did not anticipate was; that his weapon did such immense damage that it destroyed the walls on all four sides of the elevator. The four explosions rocked the entire building. The massive blasts lit the entire area with a blinding light. When X could see again Maelstrom Cobra no longer stood against him but instead was totally disintegrated.

"Oops… that may classify as overkill…" X muttered in an embarrassed voice.

Axl was pacing at the elevator door when the building rocked from a massive explosion.

"Who is hitting this place with WMD's?" (Weapons of Mass Destruction) Axl wondered as a large part of the ceiling collapsed a few feet from him.

Axl shrugged and jumped up the wall to the new 'staircase' and went to the next floor. Axl realized that the elevator had become slower for him than a staircase. 'If Sigma gets to build another base then I hope he uses stairs next time.' Axl thought wryly as he ran to the next hole in the ceiling.

The elevator was no longer able to function X thought ruefully as he walked under a hole in the ceiling. At any rate he wouldn't have to fight as many enemies in the long run. X jumped to the next floor. Again, he was forced into battle….

"I've had it!" Zero exclaimed after one minute of waiting in front of the elevator. Zero drew his saber. He was about ready to cut a path through the wall when an explosion rocked the building and the ceiling crumbled in a number of locations.

"Okay… That works too…"

Alia sat at her desk in front of the computer. She was being jammed by Sigma and could not break through. She couldn't even see what was happening. It frightened her. Every time X went into battle she guided him, save when he fought Sigma and every time he fought Sigma she wondered if he would come back alive. She realized that she truly did care about X and not just in a professional way. But, could she listen to her heart? Did X care about her too? She knew that he was too great of a person to be for her. He was innocent- to an extent, he had ideals that he never wavered from, he was compassionate, he hated fighting, and he had a strong sense of duty that drove him to protect the people- even if they hated him.

"Come back X…" She whispered quietly.

"Alia?"

"Yes Iris what is it?"

"Is it always like this?"

"Usually… But this time it is worse… X was fighting a super-warrior last time I saw…"

"Has Sigma jammed you?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I can't break through either…"

"What has happened to Zero?"

"Layer is spotting for him. But, none of us can help them right now…Not until the jamming is displaced somehow."

"I need to ask you something. Did Zero ever forgive himself? For well…"

"I know what you are asking but you would have to either ask Zero or maybe X. They are best friends Iris. If anyone would know it would be X."

"Thanks Alia. I don't know if you have a person you care about but I can't imagine life without Zero…"

AMAZING! I FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER AT LAST!!! I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG. THE ENDING I KINDA LIKE SO FAR. BY THE WAY ONLY A FEW MORE CHAPTERS... IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL AFTER THIS ONE JUST GIVE ME A SLIP OF PARCHMENT (EMAIL) AND TELL ME SO. NOW THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS SENT IN REVIEWS. MEGAUTHOR, ALIA LIGHT, FALCON BLUE, STARSCREAMMEGA, TATHETWINSUN, SHADIC23, SATANSPIKACHU, MEGA4LIFE AND PRISCA-ANGEL YOU PEOPLE ROCK!!! REVIEWS HELP ENCOURAGE AN AUTHOR TO DO MORE. THANKS FOR THE CRITICISIM AND THE COMPLIMENTS. I LIKE 'EM ALL. UNTILL NEXT TIME!


	19. Chapter 18

Megaman X Vengeance

Chapter 18

War Zone

X, Zero and Axl had met just moments before outside a large door.

"I bet that there is at least one Maverick that we have destroyed in the next room." Axl noted.

"Really?" Zero asked sarcastically.

X shook his head and opened the door. On the other side was Flame Stallion, and Volt Scorpion. They were accompanied by another Maverick.

"Vile? You again? Just give it up………." Zero sighed.

"X, Zero how nice to see you once again."

"Cut to the chase and fight already." Zero demanded.

Vile seemed to smile.

"Certainly. I do not want to keep you from fighting Sigma for too long. Stallion, Scorpion attack!" Vile shouted the last word.

The trio dodged the first attack and X had to fight Volt Scorpion. Axl engaged Flame Stallion and Zero fought Vile.

Zero ducked under Vile's hasty shot. Zero dashed up to Vile but Vile jetted away.  
"You coward!" Zero growled.

"Its just my armament. If your creator had been intelligent he would have given you a jet system too."

"Who said he was intelligent? But I don't suffer from his stupidity." Zero replied as he dashed right below Vile.

"What are you doing?"

Zero ignored his question and pulled out a small five inch pole. He flicked it out and it extended into a seven foot lance that had an energy blade on the end. He attacked Vile with the weapon and he fell towards Zero.

"Noooooo!"

Zero dropped the lance and grabbed Vile. After he did so, Zero threw him into the elevators. Vile smashed though the wall and an elevator fell on top of him.

"….Pathetic…"

A few minutes later X and Axl finished off the other Mavericks. X stretched his arms and then spoke.

"Nine out of ten says the next room will be Sigma." X noted.

"I say ten out of ten." Axl replied.

"………………" Zero just looked at them before he opened the door to the next room.

"Yep it's Sigma."

X walked into the room and saw Sigma sitting in a large throne.

"You have an affinity for large things don't you?" X taunted and questioned at the same time.

"My Hybrid is not a large thing."

"To human standards he is."

"X… take a look behind you. Your friends cannot enter and they themselves are in trouble."

X used a scanner sweep behind him and realized that they really were in trouble. Zero and Axl were fighting over three hundred mavericks.

"That's not very polite." X chided.

"I did not want to be interrupted. You see X I know your destiny. What your original mission was and the one who was created to destroy that mission I know them as well. X you are destined to become a Maverick this is why I am able to come back time and time again. You see X, I am the one chosen to turn you into a Maverick! That is my destiny! Your original mission was to free the world but, Dr. Light found out that you are unstable when you were first activated. It is just a matter of time before you revert to a bloodthirsty past. You were supposed to stop a red robot but instead you aided it to destroy an entire city! That robot was Zero!"

"No! That can't be!"

"Oh but it is. Can't you remember it?, The flames, the carnage, the city burning as you fired your MK-17 X-buster?"

"That makes no sense Sigma!"

"Maybe I should remind you…"

(Flashback)

"You take care of the…forces over there X!" Zero shouted to him as he dashed through the burning city. X couldn't hear one of Zero's words-it had been distorted.

X fired his buster at a few oncoming enemies before firing at a wall to make it collapse on top of them. X walked past the robots that had been crushed by the weight of the wall and found a human. X aimed his buster at him and…

(Present)

"No I…" X fell to his knees.

Did he really do that? It was so blurry. He must have seen a memory from long ago. But, could he trust Sigma? No he could not. It must have been a fractured memory or something.

"X I know that is a shocker to see but the truth is much better than lies. I know that it hurts to see but I can make the pain go away. Join me as I build a new and better world… I will give you rest from war. You need only fight a little more if you aid me…"

(Flash back)

"Anyway X even if we are destined to join the scrap heap when that evolutionary step does come about-" X's Eyes widened in surprise at Zero's words "-we still have to fight not only against mavericks but our own destiny as well."

When the time came? X had a feeling that time was close. Could he fight his own destiny? X wasn't sure. He would have to learn if he could and soon…

(Present)

Can I fight my destiny? ..……………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………I must!

"I will never yield to you Sigma! I will never become a Maverick! I have to fight mavericks and my own destiny as well! No matter what my destiny may be!" X shouted as he jumped up and formed his X-Buster.

"So be it!" Sigma stood and his cloak fell off his shoulders revealing two sabers handing from his belt. He grabbed both sabers. X smiled coolly as he grabbed his own X-saber from its concealed place. The two rushed towards each other but, X fired shots that made Sigma become distracted and slashed Sigma's waist it cut about an inch into his armor before Sigma forced the blade away. X noticed that the door had been opened and Zero and Axl rushed in.  
"Pity…now I get to fight all of you…" Sigma sighed.

"Too bad Sigma!" Axl replied.

Axl grabbed a flamethrower he had strapped to his back. Zero merely smirked and tightened the grip on his saber.

"I don't think I want you two to aid X." Sigma grated out and a hole opened where Axl and Zero stood. Axl tried to hover but his hover capabilities were drained and

so, Axl fell. Zero attempted to double jump out of the situation but, an energy blast knocked him into the hole as well.

"Now X it is just you and me! Just like old times!"

"Not quite Sigma." X replied dryly. He attempted to stall as his X-buster charged.

"Oh but it is."

"Old times were when you and I were on the same side Sigma…"

"Those times were ancient times."

"It doesn't matter to me Sigma!" X aimed his buster and fired the four shots at Sigma.

When the light cleared X saw Sigma's shoulder about two inches form his face. Sigma rammed the blue hunter and he went flying across the room. X slammed into the wall before he fell to the floor. Sigma extended his left arm towards X and a blue laser slammed into X. X felt pain like he had not felt in a long time. Sigma's right arm extended towards X and the Blue beam dissipated but, was replaced by a red beam that made it impossible for X to move at all. Sigma moved towards X slowly.

"You were a fool X. You should have joined me. I could have given you an entire continent to control." Sigma stood above X his left hand saber pointed at X's throat.

X thought of Zero, Axl, Alia and the others. They were relying on him. It was now in his hands. Zero could not save him this time. X alone could defeat Sigma now. So what if X had been a maverick? It didn't matter. It was now that was important. That thought surprised X. The past didn't matter? Maybe they should enjoy their lives…

Sigma swung his saber at X but as he did so the red beam dissipated and X rolled away from the attack. X fired numerous shots at Sigma's right fist. The small groove began to spark. X and Sigma looked at the sparking weapon and a moment later it exploded.

X dodged the blue laser again before attacking it with a charge shot. The plasma energy destroyed sigma's left hand as well. Sigma growled in frustration and attacked X with his saber. X jumped away but Sigma dashed towards him and rammed him into the wall again. X rolled to his feet just in time to meet Sigma's right fist. X was thrown to the ceiling. Sigma jumped beside X and threw him to the ground. Sigma was falling towards X. The massive maverick intended to crush him with his body mass. X aimed his X-buster he had been charging as soon as he had hit the wall. When Sigma was a foot away X fired all four shots in a few milliseconds. He heard Sigma scream in frustration. As soon as the light dissipated X knew that he had defeated Sigma.

"I will not lose again! I will destroy you!"

Sigma's massive new war body appeared as X stood. It had two massive fists and all X could see was its head and shoulders.

"X before when you had met this war body it was incomplete. But, my partner rebuilt it and finished it. It truly is invincible."

"I destroyed that body before Sigma and I will do it again!"

"X you destroyed it because you could target the weak point crystal. However, not that it is complete that weak point is safely tucked away past a regenerating armor that even you could not hope to remove in time. Besides, even if you destroyed the armor it would regenerate in an instant! I cannot take damage and you cannot dodge all of my attacks but, the best thing is that you can't escape!"

Axl woke up in a room that had numerous glowing red, blue, green, and yellow buttons. Axl was curious and began poking buttons. After he poked a silver non-glowing button a screen appeared.

"Welcome back my Lord." The computer said.

"Not bad X. But, I am just warming up." Sigma noted as X destroyed both of his fists in a single attack.

"Deactivate regen armor?" The computer asked in a puzzled voice.

"Yes." (What harm could it do? But, then again knowing Sigma it could be bad to do so.) Axl thought.

The room glowed with an eerie blue and gold light. A voice from no where announced that the Regenerating armor was 'now offline' X smiled in relief the-others had helped him. He didn't know how they had done so but they did. X attacked the armor with the Quad plasma shots and as the vice had said the armor did not regenerate. He saw the crystal appear. X jumped over the reborn fists but then was hit by the energy balls from Sigma's head. It knocked him to the ground. A fist towered over him and smashed into him. He wanted to scream out in agony but he would not and could not. The spikes shattered when they hit his armor but the force of the attack was still brutal.

WARNING:

CURRENT ENERGY LEVEL 15

ARMOR PROTECTION REDUCED BY 45

CRITICAL DAMAGE

WEAPON ENERGY TRANSFERRING TO LIFE ENERGY

TOTAL LIFE ENERGY 40

WEAPON ENERGY 0

NOVA STRIKE ONLY FUNCTIONING SPECIAL WEAPON AVAILABLE

EMERGENCY SYSTEMS AT CRITICAL DAMAGE

Nova Strike? He had forgotten that he had that attack again. He had wanted to defeat Sigma without needing the Attack too. The fist lifted off of X.

"You may have been winning Sigma but this is over!" X spoke as he jumped into the air. The wings that had remained motionless opened up and energy surrounded X. X dashed towards Sigma while he was enveloped in a yellow fire. He rammed into Sigma and passed through his crystal. The attack caused massive damage. When X landed he looked at Sigma. The Crystal cracked and then, it shattered. Sigma began to explode.

"No Master! I'm sorry! I failed but, please let me come back and serve you!" Sigma wailed as he blew up.

A voice X had never heard before spoke then.

"You are pathetic! You will never return! I only let you come back because I thought that you might have been useful! I will find another that will work! Obviously that thing you created will not work. It is tainted by the human race…"

A final explosion occurred and Sigma was no more. But, that explosion hit X and he was sent flying into a wall. Then, He knew no more…

WOW WHAT A WIERD THING SIGMA CLAIMS X IS A FORMER MAVERICK!?!? BUT HE LIES ALL THE TIME RIGHT? I HOPE... ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. WHAT HAPPENS NOW? BY THE WAY, TWO MORE CHAPTERS AND THAT'LL FINISH THIS ONE UP. IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL LET ME KNOW! ALSO I WILL LISTEN TO ANY CHALLENGES OUT THERE. ANY REQUESTS? I CAN'T JUST WRITE AND GET NO INPUT. 'MONEY MAKES THE MARE GO.'... WELL REVIEWS MAKE GARDIAN X GO AND WRITE! THE MORE REVIEWS THE BETTER YOU CAN EXPECT 'CAUSE I HAVE INPUT.

BY THE WAY MEGAMAN X VENGEANCE HAS REACHED OVER 3000 HITS!!! BUT ONLY 19 REVIEWS? (SNIFF.. DOES NO ONE LIKE ME? BESIDES THE ONES MENTIONED BELOW- THEY COOL PEOPLE!)

CREDITS TO ALL THAT HAVE WRITTEN REVIEWS: SILVERTIGER,MEGAAUTHOR,ALIA LIGHT,FALCONBLUE, STAR SCREAM MEGA, TA THE TWIN SUN, SHADIC23, SATANSPIKACHU, MEGA4LIFE, AND PRISCA-ANGEL.


	20. Chapter 19

Megaman X Vengeance

Chapter 19

Truths Revealed.

"X… If one lie can destroy a life can one truth heal it all?" X heard in a subconscious state.

"Dr. Light…." X whispered as he awoke. He could not move anything besides his mouth.

"X… Lies can harm you more than anything else. Sadly, Sigma learned that you are too trusting… He also attacked the weakest system in a Reploid… The memory is easy to invade. Sigma created a memory from ancient data and hacked into your memories. X you saw the memories of a robot of the past. He did not kill that human but instead captured him and took the madman to prison. He was the one who instigated over eight major wars… You never became a maverick. I will create a protection system within your mind to protect your memories from harm or invasion. I had believed that you would never need such a thing as this…. I'm sorry that I didn't install this when I created you… X rest they will be here for you soon… I had to keep you alive and wake you for this and thus I do not have the energy to heal you as well. I'm sorry…"

X's consciousness faded once more.

The fortress began to collapse. The hunters were trapped within the building.

Hours or Even Days Later…

X heard voices-he could not distinguish them but they were Human or maybe Reploid. X slowly opened his eyes the area was slightly blurry. But, he attempted to get up anyway. He lifted himself three inches up when he felt a tremendous pain pass through his body. He collapsed in pain. Panting, X realized that a hand had pushed him back down. He looked up and saw Lifesaver standing above him.

"The first thing you are going to say is hello Lifesaver but then I will growl out 'I am not Lifesaver!' Then you will look at me quizzically before I say 'I am Lifepreserver! I am Lifesaver's brother.'"

"Oh."

"X our positions are very similar but here is the differences. Lifesaver heals. I make sure that the other patients do not die before he gets to them. By, the way Zero and Axl are already up and about. You on the other hand are stuck here for a while."

"I am at the Maverick Hunter HQ right?"

"Yep."

"But, I have to get going… I am not supposed to be in the HQ after all Hunter code 332OC clearly states that-"

"-Shut up." Signas said as he entered the room.

"But Signas… The Hunter code…"

"Shut up." He repeated. "I will only say this once. X you are in critical condition and Maverick Hunter Regulation 7016A5 clearly stipulates that no Reploid or Human will be left unattended when wounded."

"You win…"

"Don't I always?"

Two Days Later

"Have either one of you contacted the Navigators?" X asked as he intruded on Zero and Axl training in the HQ.

"Why no um X I's Jeest stupid and I donts knows thats themeses Navigators are jesst plains patients. Of course I did." Zero replied in a grating voice.

"Speaking of them… Zero should we surprise our revered commander?"

"What are you talking about?" X demanded.

"Yep I think we should."

"X it is our pleasure to introduce five individuals."

The south door opened and there Alia, Layer, Palette, Iris and Gate stood.

"I did not realize that you had brought them here…."

"We came on our own X." Gate replied and then spoke again. "I have contained Sigma's Data in a small region and I am slowly deleting the virus. I doubt that he will ever be free so I may have to just delete all the data… But, I love a challenge."

"Just be careful." X warned.

"By the way X, we can go back to Blitzkrieg Headquarters now. Lifesaver has just signed the Medical Release."

"It was nice to be back here but, I think that I never truly belonged here. It never truly suited me. I want to be able to live in peace and the HQ is a place for war…"

"What if a threat arises X?" Gate prodded.

"Then I will do what I must. I will always fight for the right. Even if it means that I have to go back to the battlefield…."

"X I have gotten an unidentified transmission back at the base so I suggest that we go back and you can decide whether or not to listen to the data…" Alia spoke.

"Let's get going then."

"The leader makes another good decision." Axl announced in a loud voice.

X ignored him.

"Thank you." X finally said as Zero and Axl completed their stories in the HVTS.

"We did it for everyone X." Zero noted.

"I know that but, I felt that I should thank you both anyways." X replied as they walked into their home.

"Speaking of thanking people…" Zero turned towards Gate. "Thank you for giving Iris a second chance."

Gate waved his hand impatiently but, there was an embarrassed smile on his face as he said "I have a lot of debts to pay. Think nothing of it."

Zero stared at him. He said nothing as he looked at the green eyed scientist.

"Alright I did revive her but still…"

"You gave me and Iris a second chance! That is something that no one else could do! I had never been able to tell her that I…" Zero trailed off.

"What?" Gate prodded.

"It is nothing."  
"Just admit it Zero. You love her and you are the only one who won't accept that fact."

X looked at the others. Iris seemed surprised that Gate said what he did. Alia was smiling faintly as she glanced between Zero and Iris. Zero had a visible internal struggle with himself before his eyes hardened.  
"I do not know what you are talking about. Besides, people like me cannot give themselves up to romance."

"Don't you dare give me that." Gate replied immediately.

"I am out of here." Zero turned and walked towards his room.

"Give him some time Iris. Wait for him in the living room." Gate told her.

She nodded.

"How did you learn how to approach someone like that?" Axl asked admiringly.

"When I met Lia she was the one to open my heart… But, I… She taught me that there was more to life besides research but she also helped urge me to even greater heights. She encouraged me to build the greatest Reploids. I loved her. But, that is the past."

"What happened?" Palette asked.

"Let's not talk about that."

X went to his room. He was tired. Although he had been resting for who knows how long he needed to rest. His energy levels were still low. He laid down on his RSB moments later the glass closed and he fell asleep.

(Dream)

He was running. The area was on fire. The area had a large W flickering in and out all over the place. A red armored person that was fighting something… He couldn't see it all as if he was dreaming a fractured memory…

"His mind has begun to awaken…" The evil being noted.

I MADE AN UNUSAL SPIN ON THE X STORIES BY SUGGESTING THAT X IS A MAVERICK BUT, ONE THING SIGMA LIES!!!! ONE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE THIS STORY ENDS... MEGAMAN X VENGEANCE HAS BEEN A STORY THAT I LOVED WRITING AND IT IS STILL GOT SOME STEAM LEFT!!! THE STORY HAS LOTS MORE TO TELL BUT, X VENGEANCE CAN'T GO ON FOREVER...SO IF A SEQUEL IS IN ORDER THEN LET ME KNOW. BY THE WAY I WOULD LIKE TO THANK: TATheSunTwin, Epion, Hikari Phoenix, SilverTiger, MegaAuthor, Alia Light, FalconBlue, starscreammega, Shadic23, SatansPikachu, Mega4life, AND Prisca-Angel. YOU PEOPLE ROCK!!! BY THE WAY X VENGEANCE HAS GAINED 3300+ HITS!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!! GIVE ME INFO PLLLLEEEAAAASSSSEEEEEE!!!! CHAPTER 20 IS OUR LAST CHAPTER OF X VENGEANCE.


	21. Chapter 20

Megaman X Vengeance

Chapter 20

Love and Hate

"Fractured memories… X what have I done to you?" Dr. Light whispered to himself. His son now had a burden which he never wanted to give him. The protection system was revealing the past to X. If the protection system continued to work it might just reveal all of the past.

"Iris… I'm sorry… I can't love yet… Not until war is over." Zero said as he entered the room.

"If you are going to wait until war is impossible then you are going to be waiting a very long time." X noted from his hiding place in the room.

"This coming from a peace lover?" Zero replied.

"I will concede that peace is what I want but, I know that it is not easily obtained. Because, of this you should live your life without fear of the future and what sorrow it may bring."

"X what do you know about enjoying life?" Zero demanded irritably.

"I… remember what it was like Zero. I miss that life…"

"You were an innocent. That's why. You can't regain something like that and neither can I."

"Zero! Knock it off! You must give yourself and X a second chance at life!" Iris broke in suddenly.

"Iris what second chance is there for a monster such as I?" Zero demanded.

"You are no more a monster than I am." Iris replied.

"Iris…"

"Zero live! Don't just give up on life-that is what Sigma wanted!"

That single thought broke through to him. Sigma wanted him to give up? It made sense.

"Iris… Is it possible for me to allow myself to love? Even after everything?" Zero whispered after a long moment.

She nodded. Her eyes had a determined gleam in them.

"I will help you lean to forgive yourself. Zero I won't let you give up. I love you too much to let that happen."

"I care about you too. My friend I think that you need to go out with Iris alone for a while. Go and enjoy yourselves you two." X gestured to the door.

Zero looked at his friend for a long moment before he nodded and walked out of the base with Iris in tow. X smiled-his friend had admitted that he loved Iris. Those two would do much better together than alone. They had both been hurt. But, if they would bond together… X shut his eyes and his face had a faint smile. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was light. The hand had a feminine touch. X opened his eyes and swiveled his head around and saw Alia. She was looking at him with a concerned expression.

"Are you alright?"

X turned around and hugged her.

"Better than ever Alia. Thank you."

"For what?" She asked

"For everything you do and for you as well. Thank you for being here."

"I will always be here for you."

"Always?" He asked as he pulled away and looked at her face intently.

She nodded.

"X I think that you are the best thing to have happened to m-everyone. I- I mean we need you."

"Alia… When I fought Sigma the last time I learned something… We need to go ahead and not worry about the future. Tomorrow will take care of itself. I can't do this by myself. I need your help. I l-…" He struggled to say what he felt.

Alia seemed to realize what he was trying to say.

"X… The famous Reploid has fallen in love and so have I."

She drew close to him and his arms instinctively pulled her to him. They stared into the other's eyes. How had he made it this far without her? His heart pounded.

"I love you Alia. I have since I first saw you."

"Same here X."

Dr. Light smiled. His son finally admitted that he loved her. Dr. Light had known since the first time he saw her. She was the one. The only two who had never figured it out had been X and Alia. Dr. Light knew that things would be better for X now than ever before. Dr. Light was right in creating X. X was as human as any other person in the world. All was well.

WOW... I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I WAS REALLY 'ROMANTIC' BUT, I THINK IT WAS NESSESARY... MEGAMAN X VENGEANCE IS NOW FINISHED. SHOULD THERE BE A SEQUEL? LET ME KNOW! MEGA4LIFE, TATHESUNTWIN, PRISCA-ANGEL, FALCONBLUE, STARSCREAMMEGA, SATANSPIKACHU, ALIA LIGHT, SHADIC23, MEGAAUTHOR, SILVERTIGER, HIKARI POHENIX, EPION, AND RANDYPANDY. THANK YOU ALL! IF I DO MAKE A SEQUEL IT WILL BE ANNOUNCED IN THIS FANFIC. THIS WAS A BLAST TO WRITE AND NOW I WISH I HAD NOT FINISHED IT...


End file.
